When you left my life
by Cascabelita
Summary: Leah se va cuando se entera que esta embarazada de Sam, sus padres no acepta su "gran error". Deja Forks, sin saber que atrás de ella deja a un chico herido, Jacob Black, él será el único que podrá sanar el corazón de Leah Clearwater. (pasen a leer, basada en la canción de Me siento tan sola)
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia salió de mi cabeza después de escuchar la canción de "Me siento tan sola" de Gloria Trevi, y por lo tanto será algo triste. Tan solo espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario si quieren que la continúe.

Y de antemano, GRACIAS POR LEER.

Aquí comienza la historia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre a la farmacia y me acerque a la señora del mostrador y con voz baja pero firme le pedí lo que necesitaba, ella me observo con esa típica mirada de entre reproche y decepción, le pague de mala gana y la observe con coraje, a ella que le importaba lo que yo viniera a comprar, y antes de salir completamente de la tienda la escuche decir la típica frasecita de los adultos "los jóvenes de hoy, no saben lo que hacen y no pueden esperar a crecer, arruinan su vida", las ganas de regresar y cerrarle la boca se apoderaron de mí, pero los nervios me hicieron que yo caminara más rápido.

Llegue a casa, mis manos temblaban, con algo de dificultad logre meter la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, me quite el suéter y lo coloque en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta, apreté mi bolsa contra mi pecho, adentro de esa bolsa se encontraba el significado de mi nuevo futuro.

-¿mamá?- hable mientras caminaba a la cocina y observe como en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota que decía "fui a casa de Emily, por favor prepara la ensalada. Atte. Sue", rompí la nota y la avente al bote de basura. Lave mis manos y me dispuse hacer la ensalada, sé que estaba atrasando el momento, pero es que no podía evitarlo, los nervios me estaban matando. Para mi mala suerte preparar la ensalada no me llevo mucho tiempo, y abrazando nuevamente mi bolsa subí a mi cuarto, mi padre está trabajando, mi hermano tiene clases y regresara hasta dentro de tres horas, y mi madre de seguro ha de estar muy ocupada en la casa de Emily.

Al entrar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro, saque la bolsita de plástico que contenía mi compra, la deje en la cama y me aleje de ella como si fuera a envenenarme, lo admito, tenía miedo, empecé a caminar alrededor de la cama, observando cada tanto la bolsa como si fuera una bomba que explotaría en minutos. Después de 15 minutos estando dando vuelta, respire profundo y dándome valor mentalmente, cogí la pequeña cajita de la bolsa, mis manos temblaban y trate de tranquilizarme para poder leer bien la instrucciones. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir al baño y esperar 3 minutos para que la prueba arrojara el resultado. Tuvieron que pasar otros 15 minutos para que yo por fin decidiera salir de mi cuarto, entre al baño y cerré.

Me acerque al espejo y observe mi rostro, en mis ojos ya no estaba ese brillo que tanto a mis padres le gustaba, de mis labios desaparecieron esas sonrisas contagiosas, mi cabello lucia opaco y las ojeras se me marcaban de manera enfermiza, hace mucho que deje de ser Leah, la chica que regalaba sonrisa hasta al que no conociera, la chica que se pasaba las tardes cantando o bailando, aquella que hacia enojar a más de uno con sus bromas, la chica que todos querían, esa Leah Sam la mato y a nadie le importo y simplemente se dedicaron a culparme a mí.

-vamos Leah, tu puedes, jamás has sido cobarde, no puedes iniciar ahora- dije viendo mi reflejo. Respire tres veces profundamente y mis nervios junto a mis miedos lograron disiparse un poco para lograr que yo realizara la prueba, los siguientes 3 minutos fueron los más largos de mi existencia, sentía como un terremoto bajo mis pies, sentía nubes grises en mi cabeza lanzando rayos y agua acida a todo mi cuerpo.

Llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el baño, mis miedos, angustia, dolor y soledad se encerraban en ese pequeño espacio, sin darme tregua si quiera de respirar, el agua de la regadera caía sin contemplaciones, aunque sabía que la casa estaba sola el temor de ser descubierta hacia mella en mí, era por eso que dejaba correr el agua, además el agua amortiguaba el sonido de mi llanto. En mi mano derecha sostenía la caja del único aparato que pudo revelarme la verdad y en mi mano izquierda agarraba con fuerza el dispositivo con el resultado más temido. Positivo, la prueba de embarazo había dado positivo, me deslice por la pared, mis piernas ya no me sostenían, mis lágrimas corrían como rio después de una tormenta, adentro de mi crecía el fruto, que en un futuro imposible de realizar seria el gran motivo de felicidad, pero ahora no era más que el recuerdo de lo nunca será.

¿Ahora qué es lo que haría? Mi padre me mataría, gritando la peor de las blasfemias en mi contra, mi madre se avergonzaría de mí, alegando que había arruinado mi vida, mi hermano se decepcionaría y todos me verían como la típica muchachita estúpida, que no sabe qué hacer con su vida y ahora para poner la cereza en el pastel, salía embarazada. O peor aún, que se embarazo para atar a Sam Uley y así arruinarle la vida a la dulce Emily.

Como pude ser tan tonta, como pude entregarme a ese maldito, le entregue todo, todo lo que fui, soy y seré, le di todo y él tan solo contamino mi cielo y mi vida, corrompiendo con su falso amor mi vida que antes tenía color y ahora tan solo es gris, sin nada vivo en ella. Ahora siento que todo lo que respiro es veneno letal, o mejor dicho él me convirtió en algo toxico y venenoso, me convirtió en la sombra absurda de un ser que finge tener vida, todo se volvió tragedia, me arranco el corazón y lo apretó entre sus manos delante de mis ojos. Convirtió mi vida en una agonía, en un tormento, en un huracán de sentimientos que me hacen llorar cada momento de mis días.

Los momentos de mis días junto a él vienen a mi cabeza, recorriendo mi rostro con cristales de sal, mi corazón late más rápido hasta detenerse con un sonido sordo, y viene a mi cabeza el momento en que inicio mi infierno personal, el infierno al que él me obligo a entrar, donde me encerró llevándose consigo la llave. Fue un error, aunque en su momento no lo creí así, un fallo de mi mente poco especializada en saber que era el dolor, un error de mi cabeza que nunca supo lo que era la traición, una mente ingenua jugando a ganar en el amor, luchando para que fuera de mi como yo lo era de él. Ingenua, estúpida y tonta, así me sentí, queriendo vivir en un cuento de hadas, sin saber que pronto mi príncipe se convertiría en el villano de mí historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo y enserio espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario, por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada en frio suelo, recuerdo como inicio el fin de mi amor, todo se resumía en simples palabras, besos y caricias, un acto cruel donde tan solo él sería el ganador y yo no sería más que la muñeca de trapo manejada a su antojo.

Flash Back

Las estrellas brillan esta noche, la fogata y tus fuertes brazos me dan el calor que la noche se niega a entregarme, el ruido del mar y tus palabras en mi oído son el canto perfecto, la suave arena debajo de nosotros me hacen cosquilla al igual que tus besos mariposas en todo mi cuello. Todo es perfecto, nada puede arruinar este momento, ni el posible regaño y castigo de mis padres, ni la burla de mi hermano, todo está bien si tú estás a mi lado.

Lentamente me di la vuelta, en tus ojos resplandecen las llamas del fuego, y puedo ver en ellos el amor que tú sientes por mí, ese mismo amor que con cada latido de mi corazón proclama por ti, tus labios tienen rastros de una sonrisa, y sin querer ni poder evitarlo uní mis labios a los tuyos, esperando a que tu captaras cada uno de mis sentimientos, cada una de las emociones que mi cuerpo emana por ti. Me separe de ti y observe nuevamente tus ojos y supe ahí que estaba lista, lista para ser solamente de ti, para ser tuya, más de lo que ya era, entregándome a ti en cuerpo pero sobre todo en alma, entregándote en ese perfecto acto mi corazón.

Los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, revelando en ellos la pasión contenida y el amor profundo, tus caricias dejaron de ser tímidas para volverse firmes pero sin perder la delicadeza y la ternura. La ropa empezó a estorbar, lentamente y sin quitar tu mirada de la mía, tal vez para ver indicio de un arrepentimiento que no vas a encontrar, me fuiste despojando de ella. Cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso por más casto que fuera, me elevaban al cielo, tus palabras a mi oído me indicaba que esto era lo correcto. Con el pasar de los minutos sentí que había llegado el momento de nuestra unión, observe tus oscuros ojos, en ellos existía la duda y el miedo a lastimarme, acerque tu rostro y te bese suavemente.

-¿Leah, estas segura?- me preguntaste. Repartí besos por tu frente, mejillas, nariz, tus parpados cerrados y otra vez llegue a tus labios.

-sí, Sam, estoy segura, te amo- te dije muy despacio, viendo directamente a tus ojos.

Volviste a besarme y empecé a sentirte dentro de mí, y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de dolor escaparon de mis ojos, es mi primera vez, es nuestra primera vez, sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí y ese algo es la prueba del amor más grande que yo podía entregarte. Limpiaste mis lágrimas con besos, volviste a susurrar palabras dulces en mi oído, y sin darme cuenta el cielo exploto en miles de estrellas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y el único sonido de mis labios eran "Sam, te amo".

Una semana después de entregarte todo lo que soy desapareciste, sin una explicación, sin una carta o una llamada, sin un beso, nada, tan solo te fuiste, me dejaste, rogando para que regresaras, rezando cada noche para que no te pasara nada, pidiéndole a mi ángel que te cuidara, todo te llevaste, mis lágrimas se acabaron, nadie sabía de tu paradero, y lo único que me decían los ancianos de la tribu es que tu estarías bien y que volverías pronto. Tan solo me quedo esperar.

Pasó una semana, y apareciste, justamente cuando yo estaba en la playa, apareciste entre los árboles, mis piernas corrieron hacia ti, mi corazón lloro de felicidad y mis labios dejaron salir los besos reprimidos y las sonrisas ocultas desde el día en que te fuiste, te abrace con fuerza, te llene el rostro de besos, pero tú de manera brusca me separaste de ti, te vi de manera confundida, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero las emociones en tus ojos me indicaban que esto me iba a doler.

-¿Qué pasa?- te pregunte y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amargas al notar que te alejabas de mí.

-lo que pasa es que… esto tiene que acabar- dijo él, mis ojos derramaron todo el sufrimiento que sus palabras causaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte sin entender a qué venia todo esto.

-yo no te amo- dijo él y juro que en ese momento mis latidos dejaron de existir, mis piernas temblaron y creí volverme loca.

-pero… pero… tu dijiste que me amabas- le grite o eso creí haber hecho.

-eso era antes- me dijo él y vi en sus ojos el dolor que a él también le causaba esta situación. ¿Era dolor o lastima?

-¿cuando? ¿Hace una semana? ¿Explícate Sam?- necesitaba las explicaciones, él no tenía ningún derecho a dejarme y decir todas estas cosas sin un explicación.

-yo… no puedo decirte nada- su rostro se tornó serio, sus labios formaron una mueca firme pretendiendo que ninguna palabra escapara.

-¿Cómo que no puedes decirme nada?- le grite

-no puedo-

-tengo que saber que pasa- le grite furiosa- y no me veas de esa manera- sus ojos mostraban lastima y eso era una de las peores emociones que le puedes mostrar a un ser humano.

-esto se acabó, es lo único que tienes que saber- me dijo él.

-claro, como no lo pensé antes, como ya conseguiste lo que querías ahora te vas- le grite golpeando su duro pecho y sentí los huesos de mis manos romperse.

-basta Leah, sabes que eso no es así- me grito sosteniéndome con fuerza de los brazos y supe que pronto habría moretones en ese lugar.

-¿y qué quieres que piense? Después de entregarme a ti te vas y cuando regresas me dices que no me amas-

-eso era antes, antes si te amaba- me dijo con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y me di cuenta que esa era la verdad.

-una semana, Sam, tan solo fue una semana y ya no me amas- no entendía nada, y con cada segundo me rompía un poco más. Sus manos ejercían más fuerza en mis brazos- Sam, suéltame me estas lastimando- le dije tratando de soltarme, pero él apretó más el agarre.

-no, no lo hare hasta que entiendas que esto se acabó, te amé como a nadie y aún lo hago pero no de la misma manera, no con la misma intensidad- me dijo él, y su rostro mostraba un enojo terrible.

-si me explicas lo entendería, si me explicas en que fallé tal vez pueda remediarlo- quería que me diera una esperanza, pero en sus ojos no existía ninguna-… pero suéltame, me lastimas- la temperatura que salía de su cuerpo aumentaba y, para qué negarlo, tenía miedo.

-no Leah, es imposible- me grito él. Trate de soltarme nuevamente.

- Sam, basta suéltame, déjame, me duele, suéltame maldito, te odio, suéltame- le grite y si medir mis acciones le escupí en el rostro e instintivamente él me soltó fuertemente y caí en la arena.

Vi cómo se limpiaba el rostro con una mano, observo con coraje la saliva y en segundos su cuerpo empezó a temblar, yo con el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo me arrastre por la arena alejándome de él, segundos después ante mis ojos estaba un enorme lobo negro gruñéndome de manera furiosa, queriendo atacarme, grite sin poder evitarlo, tenía miedo, esto no era normal, los pozos oscuros que eran sus ojos me decían que quería matarme, mis gritos aumentaban cada vez más, yo seguía arrastrándome para alejarme de él, y él seguía asechándome de manera calculadora y fría.

Y cuando por fin había aceptado mi final, cuando me resigne hacer víctima de un lobo negro que acabaría con mi vida, apareció otro lobo, este era de un color marrón rojizo, salto arriba del lobo negro, y los dos se metieron en una batalla de gruñidos, mordisco y golpes que retumbaban por todo el lugar.

El impacto de ver a dos descomunales lobos en una batalla atroz me dejo paralizada, de mi garganta ya no salían gritos, deje de arrastrarme y mis ojos no perdían ningún movimiento de los dos animales. Luego de minutos, horas a mi parecer, el lobo negro salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la profundidad del bosque, lentamente gire mi cabeza, observe al lobo marrón sintiendo nuevamente ese miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero algo en los ojos color caramelo de ese animal me daba la confianza para saber que no me haría daño, el lobo se acercó lentamente como si estuviera analizando la situación, yo me levante despacio tratando de no asustarlo, algo estúpido de pensar ya que el de un mordisco podría acabar con mi vida, él se quedó muy quieto, levante mi mano muy lentamente y sin temor la coloque en su hocico, él movió su cabeza y le dio una lambida a mi mano que me hizo sonreír y él soltó a lo que mi parecer fue una risa lobuna.

-gracias- le dije mientras lo acariciaba y como si él me entendiera aúllo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me patee mentalmente por esa pregunta y más al pensar que él me contestaría. Nuevamente aúllo, dio unos paso lejos de mí, y para mi mayor asombro empezó a temblar hasta convertirse en un ser humano, casi me desmayo al ver la transformación, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sentí cuando aquel individuo alzaba el rostro y me encontré de frente con Jacob Black- pero… pero… Dios me volveré loca- le dije sin poder creer como todo esto era posible.

-tranquila Leah, te lo explicare- dijo él tratando de calmarme, se volvió acercar y sostuvo mis manos que se movían de manera nerviosa. Lo observe de pies a cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, sin perder tiempo me gire y me tape la cara, sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

-Jacob Black, no seas descarado, tapate- le dije, escuche como el soltaba una risa baja, segundos después escuche el movimiento de tela y el ruido del cierre al subir.

-ya, ya puedes voltear- lentamente me gire, y cuando me percaté de que estaba vestido, tan solo tenía puesto un short, me voltee rápidamente y sin poder aguantarme más me lance a sus brazos, empecé a llorar, en pocos minutos mi vida se hacía trizas, llore como nunca pensé hacerlo, aferrándome con fuerza en los brazos de Jake, mi mejor amigo, y él me sostuvo todo el tiempo, nunca me soltó, acaricio mi cabello cuando yo le contaba todo, beso mi frente cuando mi voz se perdía y mis lágrimas ganaban terreno.

Después de varias horas, me acorde de sus palabras diciendo que él me explicaría todo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí la explicación y ahí comenzó a redactar la historia sin sentido pero que era realidad, y también me explico la culpable de mi sufrimiento, el único motivo por el cual sufro ahora, la maldita imprimación, que no es más que la maldición que trata a las personas como ganado, uniendo a una pareja para crear una mejor generación de lobos, haciéndolos ver como animales de crianza. Maldita imprimación. Y lo peor de todo es que eso le había sucedido a Sam, mi Sam se había imprimado, y muy a mi disgusto Jake no me pudo decir el nombre de aquella ingrata que me quito a lo que más amo.

Una semana más tarde, salí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo, sin ver el camino, tan solo caminaba por caminar, veía tan solo las hojitas secas del camino, sintiéndome de esa manera, seca, quebradiza y horrible. Podía escuchar perfectamente las olas intranquilas del mar, la risa de los chicos pasando el tiempo entre bromas, mi mente estaba en blanco, el dolor de mi pecho seguía perforándome de manera vivaz, ya no lloraba, las lágrimas hace mucho que se habían acabado.

Saliéndome de mis pensamientos dolorosos, levante la cabeza, a lo lejos podía escuchar una risa muy conocida por mí, esa risa que lograba erizarme la piel y daba anuncio a una sonrisa de mi parte, me acerque al lugar de donde provenía, ahí en la playa, sentados sobre unos troncos estaba Sam, mi Sam, sonriendo y besando a una chica, aquella estúpida que me robo el amor de Sam, me acerque un poco más sin hacer ruido y cuando vi quien era ella las lágrimas anunciaron su regreso, pero aun así no las deje salir, ahí sentada sonriendo maravillada estaba mi prima, Emily.

-¿así que es ella?- pregunte de manera tranquila, ya no había razón para gritar.

-¿Leah, que haces aquí?- inmediatamente Sam se bajó del tronco y se acercó a mí.

-no creí que esta zona te perteneciera, discúlpame por no anunciar mi llegada- le solté de manera sarcástica

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?- me pregunto él extrañado ante mi sarcasmo.

-¿hablarte como Sam? debes de ser un poco más explícito, tengo entendido que tu léxico es limitado pero unas palabras de más en tu vocabulario no te matarían- le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo de manera burlona.

-a eso me refiero, me hablas de manera fría y sarcástica- deje escapar una risa burlona, una risa que tapaba perfectamente mi dolor.

-¿y ahora te sorprendes de que te hable así? Cuando fuiste tú quien provoco todo esto, te sorprendes de mi tono de voz, eres imbécil de nacimiento o realmente te convertiste en un animal, perdón, animal ya eras- vi como su ojos reflejan un sin número de sentimientos ira, dolor, tristeza, amargura y todo mezclado era una bomba de tiempo- vaya, me sorprende esta situación, de ti no Emily, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de él- la vi directamente a los ojos y observe como me dedicaba una sonrisita triunfadora- pero de ti Sam, que siempre dijiste que no la soportabas, mira nada más, tu lobo te hizo la peor de las venganzas, eligió a la chica menos deseable por ti, que patético- dije disfrutando aquel momento, observe como la sonrisa de Emily desaparecía y el rostro de Sam perdía color.

-¿tu como sabes lo de los lobos?- pregunto asombrado.

-Jacob me conto- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-él no puede contarte nada- me rugió él, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, ya no, ya no más.

-él es tu Alfa, y si él decidió contarme tú tienes que respetar su decisión- vi como empezaba a temblar, la transformación empezaba.

-ya ves lo que provocas estúpida- grito Emily saltando del tronco, se posó enfrente de Sam, que seguía temblando incontrolablemente- Sam, cálmate, por favor, tranquilo, amor cálmate- me dio nauseas al escuchar como lo llamaba, como si ella fuera su dueña, cuando no era más que una incubadora para futuros lobos.

-Leah, Emily, apártense- escuche la voz de Jacob, di unos paso para atrás, pero Emily seguía muy cerca de Sam.

-Sam, contrólate- le grito Jacob, con una voz extraña difícil de ignorar. Pero este seguía temblando, Jacob intento quitar a Emily del camino, pero esta se quedó firme en su posición. Cuando Jake estaba dispuesto a carga a Emily para apartarla, Sam se convirtió, los gritos de dolor de Emily no se hicieron esperar, tirada en la arena pude ver como del lado derecho de su rostro salía sangre a montones, me tape la boca horrorizada, Jacob se agacho a su lado, intento cargarla, pero un segundo después Sam completamente desnudo se acercó a ella, Jake le tiro un short que se colocó inmediatamente y tomando a Emily en brazos salió corriendo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, Sam se había imprimado de Emily, mi prima, aquella chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y me odiaba por ser la novia, pero Sam ignoraba alegando que tan solo era una resbalosa, y ahora resulta que son almas gemela, que nacieron para estar junto, que se amarían por toda la eternidad, asco me daba al ver como mi mundo se ponía peor por momentos.

Corrí, corrí queriendo dejar el dolor atrás, pero este me seguía velozmente, corrí por todo la playa, intentando que toda la amargura se fuera, que el sabor amargo del abandono se esfumara, corrí con la esperanza de que llegara a un lugar donde no hubiera tristeza, corrí hasta que mis pierna no aguantaron más y caí de rodillas en la orilla del mar, grite, golpee la arena, con mis manos manchadas de barro intente limpiarme las lágrimas pero estas seguían cayendo de manera irrefrenable. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por lo hombros y me hacía recostar en un pecho, por el sutil aroma a bosque y tierra mojada me di cuenta que era Jacob. Me aferre a él con fuerzas y, creo que en un momento de mi monologo hiriente, le pedí que me quitara este dolor, le rogué porque se lo llevara lejos.

-si estuviera en mis manos, lo haría, jamás tendrías dolor, haría lo que fuera para que nunca cayera de tus ojos ni una sola lágrima- me dijo él, susurrando en mi oído muy despacio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Y quince días después me encuentro aquí, tirada en el frio piso del baño, con las lágrimas desfilando en todo mi rostro, con mi llanto ahogado, mordiéndome los labios para no gritar, apretando mis puños para no correr y escaparme de esta realidad que me ahoga. Dios y ahora que haría, dentro de mi crece un bebé, un hijo de Sam, mi primer hijo. Acaricio mi vientre pensando en la reacciones de mi familia, Dios, mi padre me odiara, me correrá de la casa, y no tengo a donde ir, y pedirle ayuda al padre jamás. En segundos mi instinto maternal se había activado, porque me abrace a mi vientre aun plano, este bebé es mío, mío y de nadie más.

-tranquilo, mi amor, saldremos de esta, te lo juro- le dije con voz temblorosa, nadie me quitaría a mi bebé, lo defendería con uñas y dientes, sería como una loba cuidando a su cachorro.

Salí del baño, la casa seguía sola, tan sola, así como yo, era increíble que hasta mis propios padres celebraran la unión de Emily y Sam, cuando veían como poco a poco yo me derrumbaba, me veían rota y ellos tan solo hacían fiesta por la unión de ellos dos.

Y por supuesto mi padre se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que yo estuve implicada en el accidente de Emily, estoy segura que ella se hizo la chica más mártir y me convirtió en la bruja mala enfrente de mi madre, y claro no podíamos olvidar que ahora todos en la reserva me veían como la arpía por haber provocado una tragedia a la pobrecita de Emily, estúpida mosquita muerta.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, como ya era normal desde aquel día, salí tan solo cuando mamá me llamo para la cena, baje sin ganas, pero aun así les hice compañía, aunque tan solo me pase revolviendo mi plato. Al terminar la cena, Seth y mi padre se fueron a la sala para ver la televisión y mi madre creo que está recogiendo un poco el cuarto de mi hermano, mientras yo empecé a lavar los trastes de la cena, tuve que ocultar mis nauseas que me provocaba en estos momentos la carne durante toda la cena, era difícil pero al parecer pude ocultarlo perfectamente. Estaba colocando los vasos en su lugar.

-¿me puedes explicar que es esto Leah?- el grito de mi madre me espanto haciendo que un vaso de cristal se me cayera de las manos. Me di la vuelta y para mi gran temor mi madre sostenía la caja de la prueba de embarazo.

-¿Qué… que hacías en mi cuarto?- le pregunte ya con las lágrimas a la orden de ser derramadas.

-eso no importa Leah, ahora dime porque tienes esto- me volvió a exigir mientras aventaba la caja sobre la mesa.

-yo… yo- no sabía cómo decirle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?- escuche la voz de mi padre que estaba en el marco de la puerta con Seth a lado.

-ve lo que tenía tu hija en su cuarto- le grito mi madre histérica señalando la caja. Vi como mi padre la tomaba en sus manos y al terminar de leer su cara se puso roja y me observo de manera rabiosa. Se acercó a mí, y sin darme cuenta me soltó una bofetada que me partió el labio. Mis lágrimas querían caer pero las obligue a mantenerse ahí.

-¿Por qué maldita sea tienes esto?- me grito de manera fría.

-porque tenía que salir de mi duda- le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos, nunca más me dejaría humillar.

-¿duda? ¿Acaso te revuelcas con cualquiera?- me grito como perro con mal de rabia.

-al único que me entregue fue a mi ex novio, y lo hice por amor… pero claro a ustedes que les va importar, si lo único que hacen es sonreír porque el maldito ese se imprimo de la estúpida de Emily- les grite y eso me costó otra bofetada.

-tu sabes que eso era algo natural y no trates de cambiarnos el tema- me dijo mi madre deteniendo el brazo de mi padre.

-¿natural?- empecé a reírme- ¿acaso convertirse en un animal es algo natural?, no me hagan reír-

-pues eso lo tienes que aceptar- me grito mi madre- además fue estúpido de tu parte entregarte a Sam-

-¿tú crees que no lo sé? Entregarme a él fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, creerle fue un error, pero también fue culpa de ustedes, por no advertírmelo y ahora tan solo me escupen mi maldito error a la cara- les grite ya estaba agotada de todo esto.

-no, no te atrevas a culparnos a nosotros por tu estupidez, nosotros te educamos para que fueras alguien decente, pero mira con que nos pagas- volvió a gritar mi padre restregándome la caja en la cara.

-lo hice por amor- le arrebate la caja de las manos- y no por eso dejo de ser alguien decente.

-pues eres una vergüenza- grito mi madre.

-mamá- escuche que Seth decía- no digas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir-

-tú no te metas- le grito mi padre.

-por favor Seth, no te metas- le pedí, lo menos que quería era que mis padres lo tomaron en su contra.

-eres una decepción- las palabras de mi padre me estaban doliendo más que las bofetadas- y ahora dinos ¿Qué resultado dio la prueba? Y más te vale que sea negativo-

-pues no, dio positivo- grite con toda mis fuerzas, la cara de mis padres quedaron en shock, viéndome como si no me conocieran.

El primero en reaccionar fue mi padre, que me lanzo una bofetada que me aventó al suelo, con las lágrimas aun retenidas en mis ojos, vi cómo se sacaba el cinturón, me gire y con mis manos trate de proteger mi vientre. Los golpes llovieron en mi espalda, pero ningún grito de dolor escapo de mi boca, no deje que las lágrimas salieran, suficiente había llorado ya, por mi hijo seria fuerte, no permitiría que me vieran humillada y pidiendo clemencia.

-eres una estúpida, mala agradecida, idiota, tonta- cada insulto venía acompañado por un nuevo golpe. Cuando deje de sentir me gire y vi como mi madre le sostenía la mano.

-déjala, es una estúpida, pero no arreglas nada golpeándola- dijo mi madre, casi podía jurar que me veía con asco.

-debes perderlo- ordeno mi padre, sentí la casa temblar, la vida se me escapaba con esas palabras, perderlo, no, jamás. Abrace con más fuerza mi vientre.

-no, no lo hare- les dije levantándome lentamente, los vi a los ojos de manera retadora, y sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodearme.

-no la toques- grito mi madre, era como si pudiera contaminarlo. Mi hermano se soltó del agarre de mi madre y me abrazo con más fuerza.

-tendrás que perderlo- ordeno nuevamente mi padre- la gente de la tribu no se puede enterar-

-me vale la maldita tribu, y no, no lo perderé- les volví a gritar, aferrándome con más fuerza a los brazos de mi hermano.

-Leah, por favor se sensata, tienes 19 años, arruinaras tu futuro- me pidió mi madre.

-pues no, yo no quiero perder a mi hijo, y tendrán que aceptar que este es mi futuro- vi como la mano de mi padre se dirigía nuevamente a mi rostro, pero rápidamente la mano de mi hermano la detuvo y observo a nuestro padre molesto.

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo- le siseo Seth, todos quedamos sorprendidos por esa manera de hablar- ella está embarazada y yo no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo-

-Seth, ella cometió un error- le dijo mi madre.

-¿y? ella tiene razón, ustedes con sus malditos secretos no quisieron decirnos nada- les grito abrazándome nuevamente y beso mi frente- así que ahora no venga a recriminarle haber hecho algo que realmente es natural en una pareja, ustedes sabían lo que sucedería cuando los fríos llegaron a Forks y sabían muy bien que Sam se transformaría y aun así no le dijeron nada a Leah, ahora no se las quieran ver de padres perfección porque no les queda-

-no nos hables así- le grito mi padre de manera amenazante.

-¿pues como quieren que les hable? Has golpeado a mi hermana sabiendo que está embarazada, así que no pidan respeto cuando han atentado en contra de la vida de un ser que no ha nacido- le grito furioso, nunca había visto a Seth así, él siempre era cariñoso y risueño, muy diferente a mí.

-ese niño no puede nacer- le grito mi padre.

-¿y porque no?, al diablo con la tribu, si mi hermana quiere tener a su hijo, yo la apoyare- y viéndome directamente a los ojos me soltó- yo te apoyare, cuenta conmigo para todo-

-si es así, no la quiero en mi casa- esas palabras hacen que me tiemble las piernas, aunque esa posibilidad ya la tenía prevista era mucho peor escucharlo de la boca de mi padre, del ser que más amo- que se vaya-

-pues me iré-

-¿y a dónde?- me pregunto mi madre- no te atrevas ir con Sam-

-no te preocupes, a él y a su preciosa Emily jamás les pediría ayuda, y ojala ella si te dé el nieto que tú con tanto ahínco rechazas ahora- me solté de los brazos de mi hermano- porque escúchenme bien, ustedes dos desde ahorita acaban de perder a una hija y a un nieto- terminando de decir eso, subí a mi cuarto, me avente a la cama y derrame todo lo que llevaba por dentro, grite y destruí todo lo que mis ojos veían.

-no, mi amor, solamente seremos tú y yo- me senté en la cama con la foto de Sam en la mano- tu padre nunca sabrá de tu existencia y tú nunca sabrás quien fue el que hizo llorar a tu mamá- rompí la foto y los pedazos los queme uno por uno, quemando así cualquier conexión con él. Avente al suelo un portarretrato de mis padres, vi como el cristal se rompía, así como mis padres me rompieron con sus palabras- lamento tanto esto mi amor, por la terquedad, machismo, prejuicio y orgullo acabas de perder a tus abuelos, pero no te preocupes, yo jamás permitiría que te arrancaran de mi lado, antes tendrían que matarme para que ellos te pusieran una mano encima, tú eres mío hasta el último respiro de mi vida-

Tome una maleta y en ella metí todo lo que me pertenecía, ropa, zapatos, fotos de mis amigos y mi hermano, y las poquitas joyas que yo poseía, observe con tristeza la cadena de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve que Sam me regalo en nuestro primer aniversario, según sus palabras yo era así, como un copo de nieve, de apariencia fría pero el que era afortunado podía encontrar la calidez en ella, delicada y hermosa, cubriendo todo a su paso de un blanco inmaculado dando la sensación de paz y perfección, porque yo para él era su copo de nieve, pura, suave, linda y trasparente. Puras palabras sin sentido que la maldita imprimación absorbió, tenía ganas de mandar por el retrete la cadena, pero tal vez en un futuro podría venderla y con ella salir de paso, si es que me quedo sin dinero. Tome la pequeña caja de zapatos que estaba en mi armario, en ella tenía todo mi dinero ahorrado, empecé a contarlo, no era mucho pero con esto podría sobrevivir, por lo menos dos meses mientras busco un trabajo.

Vi el reloj y las manecillas marcaban las 3:35 AM, me coloque la chaqueta negra y tomando la maleta salí de mi habitación, le di un último vistazo a mi cuarto y para ser sincera todo se me hacía extraño, era como si nunca hubiera visto nada de lo que estaba ahí, camine por el pasillo, con la punta de mis dedos acaricie la pared, me detuve enfrente de la puerta de mis padres, a pesar de todo los amo, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras al rechazar a mi hijo me perforaban en el pecho haciendo que una ira y tristeza incontrolable se adueñaran de mí, di unos pasos más y moviendo la manija suavemente entre al cuarto de Seth.

Mi hermanito, al que a pesar de los años aun veo como mi niño, su dulce rostro, sus ojos cálidos y esa sonrisa que me derrite el corazón, él y Jake son los únicos que me salvaron todo este tiempo, son los únicos que no me ven con lastima o con odio, lo observo detenidamente, las sabanas apenas le cubren de la cintura para abajo, me acercó a él y trato de cubrirlo sin despertarlo, me siento en el borde la cama, con sutileza acaricio su rostro y beso su frente.

-adiós mi Seth- me despido de él y le doy un beso- te amo-

-Leah- veo que abre los ojos lentamente y al verme me regala una sonrisa- ¿Leah a dónde vas?- me pregunta sentándose en la cama. Le sonrió dulcemente.

-a donde no ofenda a nadie con mi presencia- le dije acariciando su rostro.

-¿pero qué dices?, yo no quiero que te vayas- dijo él abrazándome.

-lo sé, cielo, lo sé… pero tengo que irme, ya escuchaste a papá, además yo no quiero que mi hijo nazca en un sitio donde no va haber amor-

-pero yo ya amo a mi sobrino- dijo él colocando una mano en mi vientre. Cuanto me alegraba escuchar esas palabras, me hacían sentir que no estaba sola.

-me alegro que lo ames, pero no puedo quedarme aquí- vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y para mi mayor asombro una de ellas rodo por su mejilla.

-no te vayas Leah, yo te amo y amo a mi sobrino… si quieres me pongo a trabajar y los dos podremos vivir en la casa de la abuela, ya vez que dijo que esa casa era de los dos- su voz denotaba tanta tristeza que me partía el alma.

-entiéndeme Seth, yo igual te amo y juro que nunca en mi vida quisiera separarme de ti… y agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero tú tienes que seguir estudiando- mis lágrimas ya caían, ver a mi hermanito así era un duro golpe.

-está bien, ¿pero a dónde vas a ir?- pregunto limpiándose la cara. Buena pregunta ¿A dónde voy a ir?, tan solo pensaba agarrar el primer bus que me llevara lejos de aquí.

-no lo sé- le respondí con sinceridad- pero ten, quédate con mi celular y cuando este instalada en algún lugar yo me comunicare contigo ¿de acuerdo?- bese su frente y él tan solo asintió.

-adiós Leah, te amo y voy a extrañarte mucho- se levantó de la cama y me abrazo con fuerzas- y cuida mucho a mi sobrino.

-claro que lo hare- si es por eso que me voy, pensé- yo también te amo- ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me acorde de algo- otra cosa, despídeme de Jacob y dile que lo quiero- vi como abría la boca como queriendo decir algo pero al final tan solo asintió- ¿sucede algo con Jacob?- me preocupaba mucho Jake.

-no nada, yo le digo… y no se te olvide llamarme apenas te instales- dijo besando mi frente. Lo abrace otra vez y él me acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa.

-dile a mis padres que… mejor no les digas nada, estoy segura que no querrán saber nada de mí- le di un beso en la mejilla y tomando nuevamente mi maleta salí de casa sin voltear a mirar una sola vez, camine por toda el camino de piedras, despidiéndome de todo lo que viví en este lugar, no sabía cuándo iba a volver, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto, respire profundo antes de empezar mi nueva vida lejos de este lugar, donde se sentían ofendidos tan solo con mi presencia y festejan a viva voz la unión de Sam y la "dulce" Emily, que pareja tan más patética, en cierta forma se merecen.

Pero ya basta, si me alejo de aquí es para empezar de cero, con mi bebé, donde ya no exista el dolor, el odio, la amargura, la tristeza y la traición. Ahora tan solo me queda luchar y ser fuerte por este ser que crece dentro de mí.

-tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien, mami te salvara de todo esto- acaricie mi vientre y camine directamente a la central de bus, para subirme a uno que me llevara lo más lejos posible. Una nueva vida, una nueva aventura y una nueva oportunidad a lado de mi hijo me esperan.

¿Creen que se merece algún comentario? =S

Enserio me encantaría saber su opinión…

Gracias por leer… espero poder saber cuál es la opinión

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV. Jacob

Me encontraba en mi cama, viendo tan solo el techo de mi cuarto, tenía el presentimiento que algo muy importante y no bueno se iba a llevar a cabo, sentía un dolor en el pecho, no era un dolor que ahogaba pero si latía demostrando así su existencia.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Leah, todo es culpa de estas malditas leyendas, hace 6 meses que me transforme en lobo y Sam apenas hace unas semanas, después de él no pasaron ni tres días para que los demás chicos empezarán a transformarse, Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared, y mi padre dice que posiblemente también lo hagan Collin y Seth. Y al ser el primero en transformarme me convierte en el Alfa de todos ellos, aparte de que soy el heredero del Gran Taha Aki, pero es un cargo que me estresa.

La culpa me aniquila, yo tuve la posibilidad de advertirle de todo esto a Leah, pero como imaginarme que Sam no imprimaría de ella, algo que muy en el fondo me alegra, sé que es cruel pensar de esta manera pero la verdad aquí es que esta chica me gusta y la quiero. Pero al verla sufrir, verla derrumbada, ver como lágrimas caen de esos bellos ojos me mata, hacen que quiera matar a Sam, arrancando sus partes una por una, pero sé que si hago eso ella simplemente moriría.

Como sacarla de ese pozo de sufrimiento en el que se ha sumido, ella ya no es la de antes, aquella chica que con una sonrisa alegraba hasta los días más grises, aquella que se la pasaba caminando por el bosque y la que lograba casi lo imposible, arrancarle una sonrisa al idiota de Paul, ese tipo que siempre anda enojado, y obviamente no podíamos olvidar como era capaz de arrastrar a Sam a realizar sus sueños más locos. Y a pesar de que respeto mucho a Sam, no pude evitar fijarme en su novia, pero como no hacerlo, ella es la chica más linda de toda la Push, la más dulce pero con un carácter endemoniado que me cautiva, me robo el corazón con una sonrisa y atrapo mi alma con una mirada.

Y me juré a mí mismo que si un día ellos terminaban yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad y la enamoraría, pero eso ahora ya no es necesario, la imprimación se encargó de separarlos. Lo genial de ser el Alfa es que eso a mí nunca me sucederá, la estúpida imprimación nunca me atrapara, al ser el Alfa soy más fuerte y eso hace que tenga un mayor control sobre el lobo, o sea, el hombre al ser la parte racional, la parte pensante y la parte que más siente contrala al animal que en este caso es el lobo, y yo el hombre, Jacob Black, ha elegido a Leah para amarla y al parecer también al lobo le agrada ya que cada vez que abrazo a Leah siento como este ronronea y nace en él el instinto de protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz.

Ahora lo único que tengo que lograr es que ella me ame, que se olvide de Sam, y no me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve eso, yo lo lograre, lograre devolver a la Leah de siempre, aquella a la que todos quieren y desean que regrese, lograre quitar a esa persona fría, déspota y sarcástica, a esa que llaman la arpía, para volver a convertirla en la chica dulce y divertida que era antes.

-Jake, baja a desayunar- escuche la voz de mi hermana Rebecca sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ahorita bajo- tome un baño y baje las escaleras corriendo. Al entrar a la cocina mi padre y mis hermanas ya tomaban su desayuno-buenos días.

-buenos días- saludaron al unísono.

-hasta que te levantas- dijo Rachel besando mi mejilla y yo tan solo le sonreí.

-¿iras a ver a Leah hoy?- pregunto mi padre, con una mirada divertida provocando así las risas de mis dos entrometidas hermanas.

-tal vez- le conteste.

-deberías conquistarla ahora, hermanito, no la dejes ir- me soltó Rebecca.

-no lo haré, Leah es la chica que quiero y la voy a conquistar- les dije muy seguro, pero en el fondo tenia mis dudas, que tal si no lo lograba y ella me sigue viendo solo como un amigo.

-me alegro escuchar eso- dijo emocionada Rachel aplaudiendo.

Terminando de desayunar, me coloque uno de mis más desgastados pantalones y una camiseta vieja. Abrí la puerta, el aire frio azoto contra mi cara, como mi temperatura es elevada este hecho no me perjudica y antes de salir escuche el ruido de la silla de mi padre acercarse.

-¿iras a casa de los Clearwater?- me gire y sonreí, él ya conocía esa respuesta, desde que Sam y Leah se separaron no pasa ningún día en que yo no vaya a verla, no sé cuál era su intención al preguntar.

-¿necesitas que haga algo por ti? - le pregunte.

-sí, dile a Harry que mañana domingo saldremos de pesca, Charlie ya está avisado-

-de acuerdo- salí de casa, esta noche le había tocado la guardia a Sam y Paul, fui detrás de un árbol y me despoje de la ropa, amarre las piezas a mis tobillos, y me concentre para entrar en fase, en segundos sentí la suave tierra entre mis garras. Empecé a trotar e inmediatamente me uní a la mente de los chicos.

_-chicos los veo en la playa-_ les ordené.

_-ahorita vamos- _

Llegue a la playa, mientras esperaba la llegada de ambos lobos me dispuse a observar la olas, se veían tormentosas, así como los tomentosos pensamientos que se alojaban en mi mente, la rabia ante esta situación me ahogaba, no poder ayudar a Leah me carcomía las entrañas, el sufrimiento de Leah no era más que la consecuencia de esta maldita leyenda, leyenda que debió quedarse en eso, en una simple leyenda.

Escuche el ruido del viento romperse por la velocidad en la que venían los chicos, desde que Sam se transformó las cosas no han sido fáciles, antes éramos amigos, pero ahora con todo esto las cosas han cambiado, y la única razón aparente es porque no quiere que yo sea su Alfa, pero eso a mí me da igual, si le agrado o no, ese no es mi problema, mi único problema aquí es recuperar a la Leah de antes, vaya, ningún segundo dejo de pensar en ella.

_-¿quieres dejar de pensar en mi Leah?-_ me rugió Sam, sus ojos negros centellaban peligrosamente.

_-Sam, contrólate-_ escuche que le decía Paul.

_-por lo que sé ella no es tuya-_ le dije calmadamente pero alzándome en toda mi estatura.

_-¿y eso a ti qué?, desde que todo esto ocurrió no has dejado de pensar en ella y me lo he aguantado… tú sabes muy bien que aun la amo, pero esto de la imprimación es más fuerte que yo-_ me grito mentalmente y me percaté de que todavía había amor y dolor en él.

_-pues aquí de frente te digo, Sam Uley, yo quiero a Leah y haré todo lo posible para conquistarla y hacer que se olvide de ti-_ observe como se ponía en posición de ataque y gruñidos furiosos salían de su garganta.

_-eres un maldito traidor, cómo pudiste llamarte mi amigo cuando lo único que deseabas era quitarme a Leah-_

_-no soy ningún traidor, cuando ella estaba contigo yo respete su relación, aunque no te lo niego desde ese entonces ya me gustaba, pero ahora que ella está sola no pienso perder mi oportunidad- _le solté con calma.

_-tan solo quiero que me contestes algo, y si logras conquistarla, hacer que te amé ¿Cómo le harás cuando te atrape la imprimación?- _pregunto él y pude ver en su mente que esa era su única esperanza para que yo no lo intentara, pero que sorpresa se iba a llevar.

_-Sam, deberías conocer mejor las leyendas y todo lo que implique en esta-_ vi su cara de confusión y sonreí internamente- _el Alfa de la manada nunca se imprime, y si no me crees, puedes preguntarles al consejo de ancianos- _vi como sus ojos volvían a irradiar esa aura de peligro.

_-no, eso no es posible, tú no te puedes quedarte con ella, ella es mía, maldito, mía tan solo mía- _grito él antes de embestirme con todas sus fuerzas. La batalla era intensa, podía sentir cada uno de sus sentimientos en cada golpe o mordida, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, en mis golpes le demostraba la furia que me hacía ver el sufrimiento de Leah, la ira de verla desboronada, el dolor de sus lágrimas. La pelea termino cuanto coloque ambas patas sobre el pecho de Sam y le gruñí muy cerca del rostro.

_-cálmate Sam-_ le ordene y lentamente me aleje de él. Pude observar como Paul se encontraba echado alado de un árbol observando entretenido la pelea. Sam se levantó jadeando de manera rabiosa con ganas de volver atacar- _vete a casa Sam_- le volví a decir. Le hice un gesto a Paul para que me siguiera y así lo hizo.

_-avísale a Quil y a Embry que les toca la guardia toda la tarde- _le dije y el tan solo asintió.

_-¿y a quien le toca la de la noche?-_ pregunto, sonreí al ver que deseaba escuchar que no le tocaba a él.

_-yo la hare, ahora tú y Sam vayan a descansar-_

Después de eso salí a todo galope a la casa de los Clearwater, detrás de un árbol salí de fase y me vestí, camine lentamente a la pequeña casa, antes de llegar pude ver como Seth salía de su casa y cerraba la puerta de manera estruendosa. Él no se había percatado de mi presencia y observe como pateaba las rocas del camino como si estas lo hubieran ofendido, su cara presentaba enojo, tristeza y frustración, y maldecía en voz baja.

-oye Seth- le grite cuando vi que se disponía a lanzar una maceta de las cuidadas flores de su madre- ¿Qué pasa hermano?- sus ojos estaban que echaban chispa y, aunque sabía que su coraje no era contra de mí, me veía con rabia.

-lo que pasa es que ya no soporto a mis padres- me grito furioso y después lanzo la maceta de barro al suelo, la puerta se abrió y la cara de Sue al ver su maceta destrozada y toda la tierra en el suelo me recordó a Leah cuando sacaba una mala nota.

-cómo te atreves hacer eso Seth, estas castigado y no…-

-déjame en paz Sue-le grito Seth y el rostro de Sue de distorsiono por el dolor al escuchar la rabia con la que su hijo le hablaba. Me acerque a él y le coloque una mano en el hombro.

-cálmate Seth- sentí como la temperatura aumentaba y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Esto no podía estar pasando, el cuerpo del muchacho cayó al suelo aun convulsionando, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y en ellos había el dolor que la transformación provocaba, los temblores iban en aumento y segundos después ante mi estaba un lobo de color arena aullando. Sin preocuparme en la reacción de Sue y sus exclamaciones de asombro, me desnude y entre en fase, me conecte mentalmente con él.

_-Seth, mírame, trata de respirar profundo y levántate- _le pedí, pero el solo aullaba- _Seth, lo que quieras decirme hazlo mentalmente- _vi cómo se concentraba.

_-santo cielo, soy un animal-_ fue lo primero que grito estando ya de patas. Empezó a caminar y se balanceaba de un lado a otro_- ve tengo una colita-_ me reí por la tonterías que hacía y decía. Parecía un cachorro persiguiendo su propia cola.

-Seth, cielo ¿estás bien?- pregunto la señora Clearwater acercándose de manera lenta. Vi como Seth se alejaba esquivando la mano de su madre que lo quería tocar. No sabía lo que pasaba, en la mente del chico tan solo había un fuerte dolor y coraje en contra de sus padres, lo que haya pasado tendría que haber sido grave.

_-Seth ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-_ pregunte para ver si aligeraba la tensión en ese lugar.

_-sí-_ fue todo lo que contesto y corrió lejos de su madre, me gire y con mis dientes atrape mi ropa, me despedí de Sue con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ella tan solo tenía ojos para su hijo que se alejaba, ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Seth, me esperaba en medio de un claro, cuando llegue él estaba saltando unos troncos y espantando a la aves que se posaban en la copa de los árboles.

_-esto es genial-_ dijo antes de embestirme.

_-si chico, esto es genial, ahora contrólate ¿quieres?- _le pedí, ya que él no paraba de saltar y correr.

_-me encanta, mira soy un lobo- _reía_- pero mira sí que parezco un peluche-_ dijo él observando su peluda pata. Yo reí este chico era todo un caso_- ¿oye porque tú eres más grande?-_ pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

_-porque soy mayor que tú-_ le respondí.

_-¿entonces mientras vaya creciendo el lobo crecerá?-_

_-así es-_ después de eso salió corriendo. Lo peor de todo esto es que no vería a Leah hasta que la hiperactividad del recién lobo se calmara. Me detuve y vi a Seth en la punta del acantilado y como si fuera un lobo de verdad y la luna estuviera en lo alto empezó aullar de manera escandalosa- _basta Seth, no somos realmente animales para aullar-_ le dije riendo

_-lo siento, es que me encanta todo esto-_ de entre los arboles vi a salir a los lobos que patrullaban.

_- pero mira Seth se transformó- _dijo emocionado Quil.

_-¿Quil? ¿Embry? Chicos que gusto verlos-_ Seth se lanzó a Embry para derribarlo y en minutos los tres jugaban de lo más entretenido. Yo me senté al borde del acantilado, esperando a que los tres cachorros terminaran su juego, procuraba no pensar en Leah pero realmente se me hacía difícil, sentía que algo estaba mal, algo había cambiado en ese lugar, necesitaba verla con urgencia pero no podía dejar solo a Seth, ser Alfa no me gustaba pero no por eso dejaría a un lado mis obligaciones con la manada.

_-lo sentimos Alfa, nos distrajimos de nuestro trabajo-_ escuche las disculpas de Quil y Embry, y en cierta forma me molesto, ellos eran mis amigos y no tenían que disculparse por algo como esto.

_-enserio chicos, me estoy cansando de que me traten como un jefe abusador, soy Jacob con el que se escapaban de clases de matemáticas-_ me levante y camine hasta ponerme enfrente de ellos, escuche como soltaban unas risas y luego se lanzaban a mí, empezando el juego de nuevo.

_-bueno chicos, Seth y yo debemos seguir… saben pueden tomarse la tarde libre, yo hare la guardia junto a Seth, ya en la noche la hacen ustedes ¿les parece?-_ les pregunte, Quil y Embry asintieron y corrieron de nuevo al bosque después de unos segundos sentí como se desconectaban de la comunicación mental. Le hice una seña con la cabeza a Seth para que me siguiera.

_-¿A dónde vamos?- _pregunto mientras olfateaba algunas florecillas.

_-a mi casa, quiero decirle a Billy de tu transformación_- estábamos ya en los lindes del bosque que daban hacia mi casa, salí de fase y me vestí detrás de un árbol, pero como sabía que mis hermanas estaban en casa no podía pedirle a Seth que me siguiera y saliera de fase enfrente de ellas sabiendo que quedaría completamente desnudo, así que le pedí que me esperara mientras iba por algo de ropa. Regrese con la ropa y se la tendí, le costó mucho transformarse pero al final lo logro.

-¿y Billy?- pregunto cuando vio sentarme sobre unos troncos.

-no está, dicen mis hermanas que se fue a casa de Charlie- le conteste, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había pasado, cuál era la causante de su transformación, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema- ¿una pregunta?- el asintió y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado cuando llegue hoy a tu casa?- su mirada se perdió en la profundidad del bosque, su rostro se ensombreció y partió a la mitad la rama que tenía en sus manos.

-porque no soporto a mis padres, sus malditos secretos, las cosas que dicen y hacen, sus estúpidos prejuicios, todo, absolutamente todo, ya no soporto y lo peor de todo es que mi hermana es la única que debe cargar con la cruz de sus errores- eso me descoloco, Seth era incapaz de expresarse de esa manera, todo esto era más común en Leah, ¿pero que habrá pasado?, vi como una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos, pose un brazo sobre sus hombros, Seth para mí era como un hermano menor, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, yo lo iba a ayudar.

-Seth, si quieres hablar hazlo, sabes que yo te ayudare- le dije, él se bajó del tronco y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. Casi podía ver su cabeza trabajando la manera de decirme algo, pero quizás no encontraba las palabras exactas.

-Jake, yo sé lo que sientes por mi hermana- se detuvo y me vio fijamente.

-¿tú lo sabes?- pregunte desconcertado, para mí fui la persona más discreta del mundo.

-sí y no te preocupes no pienso hacer un drama y golpearte por ver a mi hermana- me dijo sonriendo- es más, eres el único al que me agradaría tener como cuñado, Sam siempre me pareció un chico prepotente.

-es bueno saberlo- le devolví la sonrisa.

-sé que te gusta, y no entiendo cómo es que ella o la gente de la reserva no se han dado cuenta- mi futuro cuñado sí que me salió perspicaz- y la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto, a mí me ha dolido mucho y no sé cómo lo tomaras tú.

-¿decirme que?- la preocupación me invadía y por alguna extraña razón la urgencia de ver a Leah aumentaron, hasta el punto de querer entrar en fase en ese mismo instante y correr a su casa.

-la razón por la cual no quiero ni puedo ver a mis padres es porque ellos corrieron a Leah de la casa- me soltó de golpe y sus ojos refulgieron con más fuerza.

-¿pero… pero por qué?- le pregunte asombrado de que Harry haya corrido a su princesa de casa.

-Jake, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto…-

-Seth dilo ya- le grite desesperado.

-tan solo contéstame algo ¿quieres a mi hermana?- me pregunto y supe que esta iba ser una respuesta crucial para continuar con la conversación. ¿Quererla? Eso se queda corto para lo que siento, yo amo a esa chica, desde sus enojos atronadores hasta la dulzura de sus sonrisas, sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos aceitunados, su forma de ser, cada detalle, cada virtud y cada defecto me enganchan más a ella de lo que algún día podría dicer, pero se lo demostraría toda la vida si es que ella me acepta.

-no Seth, yo no quiero a tu hermana- vi como sus ojos sé llenaron de tristeza y enojo- yo amo a tu hermana, la amo más de lo imaginable, no sé como pero ella me robo el alma, la amo tanto que tengo tanto miedo de su rechazo-

-entonces si la amas tanto como dices tendrás que ser fuerte para lo que se avecina- volvió a retomar esa caminata nerviosa.

-dime que es lo que pasa ¿Por qué tus padres corrieron a Leah de la casa?- le pregunte aún más desesperado.

-Jacob esto es importante, posiblemente tú o tú lobo no lo acepten-

-¿aceptar que? Seth estás dando mucha vuelta-

-Leah- suspiro- Leah está embarazada- soltó al fin.

El lobo dentro de mí aulló con fuerza, quería salir y descargar todo la rabia de alguna forma, pero inmediatamente supe que no era por saber que ella tendría un hijo de otro, era más el saber que la mujer que ama está sola, desprotegida y sin casa, eso era lo que le estaba doliendo. Leah, mi Leah está embarazada, tendrá un hijo de Sam Uley, porque negarlo eso me dolía, pero no tanto como el saber que ella no estaba a mi lado, que no estaba yo para ayudarla y protegerla.

-Jacob ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando y gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-no Seth, no estoy bien- le respondí sinceramente.

-¿esto cambia algo los sentimientos que tienes por mi hermana?- me pregunto preocupado.

-no, yo la sigo amando igual, y no te preocupes por el lobo, él esta rabioso pero no por saber que tú hermana está embarazada es el hecho de que ella está sola y desprotegida. El lobo es muy sobreprotector con las personas que ama- le conteste- ¿es por eso que tus padres las corrieron de casa?- le pregunte

-sí- me contesto y no pude evitar que la rabia me ahogara- ves porque no quiero verlos, corrieron a mi hermana porque supuestamente la maldita tribu no se podía enterar de "su estúpido error" y Harry le pidió a Leah que abortara o sino que se fuera de la casa- ahora entendía, la rabia de este chico estaba bien justificada, yo mismo tenía ganas de ir a casa de Harry y partirle la cara por imbécil.

-¿y Sue no la apoyo?- pregunté.

-no ella estaba de acuerdo con Harry, los dos alegaron de que esto era tan solo un estúpido error, y por supuesto Sue le pidió a Leah que no fuera a pedirle ayuda a Sam- en esta parte me enfurecí, yo no iba a permitir que Sam se acerca a Leah.

-¿y que más paso?-

-pues Leah dijo que ella no iba abortar, que le valía lo que pensara la gente y que mis padres acaban de perder a una hija y a un nieto-

-¿Cuándo se fue?- le pregunte.

-hoy en la madrugada-

-¿A dónde se fue?- necesitaba saberlo para ir a buscarla, traerla y si ella no quiere regresar yo me quedaría con ella, no la dejaría sola, estar separado de ella no me dejaría vivir.

-no lo sé, me dejo su celular y me dijo que cuando estuviera instala me llamaría- me contesto nervioso- ya ves porque estoy tan molesto, no sabes lo que sentí al ver a mi hermana siendo humillada y golpeada por Harry, y pidiéndole la bajase de que aborte- ¿golpeada? Harry se atrevió a tocar a Leah, se atrevió a golpearla, maldito, sabiendo que está embarazada. No pude evitarlo y entre en fase, Seth se alejó de mí y vi cómo se quitaba la ropa, en segundos ya estaba en sus cuatro patas.

Empecé a correr, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, ella, mi niña dulce siendo golpeada por un imbécil tan solo por unos malditos prejuicios, observe en la mente de Seth todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada, los recuerdos de ver a Leah en el suelo protegiendo su vientre fue el golpe más duro, los golpes y los insultos de Harry ya me los cobraría luego, vi la fuerza de Leah al decir que no iba abortar, vi la rabia de Harry al escucharla, vi el enojo de Sue ante todo esto. Luego observe la conversación de ellos dos, cuando ella dijo que se iría para no ofender a nadie con su presencia, verla partir.

Harry me las pagaría, ella no tenía por qué irse, este era su hogar, a mi lado es donde pertenecía. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la casa de los Clearwater, vi a Harry cortando unos troncos y me acerque a él dispuesto a todo, pero Seth se interpuso en mi camino.

_-sé que estas molesto, aunque yo también quiero que pague por lo que hizo, mi hermana le dio la peor de las venganzas, le quito la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella, de ver nacer a su nieto, de verlo crecer, mis padres renunciaron a lo mejor que les pudo haber dado mi hermana y eso era el ser abuelos-_ las palabras de Seth lograron calmarme, él tenía razón, Leah les quito a ellos toda la dicha de ver crecer a un niño, ellos mismo trajeron su propio sufrimiento.

Vi como Harry se percataba de nuestra presencia y se acercó.

-¿Seth eres tú?- pregunto con ilusión, el chico tan solo le gruño y se alejó.

Seth salió de fase.

-déjame en paz Harry- le grito antes de entrar corriendo a su casa.

Después de eso salí corriendo, si me quedaba un segundo más cerca de Harry iba a cometer una locura. Corrí a mi casa y entre por la ventana, llego la noche y yo seguía rebanándome los sesos pensando en donde buscarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Se merece algún comentario? =S

Espero con ansias su opinión sobre este capítulo…

Gracias por leer…

Por favor Reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV. Leah

Ya estaba por caer la noche cuando llegue a Seattle, las calles repletas de autos dejando atrás el olor a combustible me ahogaba tanto como la amarga soledad, los locales cerrándose me dejaban sorda pero realmente agradecía el ruido eso me distraía de querer deslizarme por la pared y morir de frio en ese instante, me hacía ver que no estaba sola y que tenía que luchar para vivir. Me torturaba ver hacia atrás y saber que había dejado una vida, un hogar, unos padres y un hermano, provocaba un dolor agudo, hacía que mis ojos hormiguearan y mis oídos zumbaran, me dolía más al recordar la cara de mi hermano y pensando eso sabía que no podía avanzar más, no podía irme más lejos de él, él era lo único que me ataba a estar cerca de Forks.

Suspire, hasta aquí llegaba mi huida, era aquí donde me instalaría, de cierto modo es cobarde no querer avanzar más, pero la verdad es que me daba miedo no poder estar cerca de Seth si él me necesitaba.

La búsqueda de un hotel nada costoso en el periódico me llevo media hora, encontrar un taxi me demoro otros 15 minutos, todo hubiera sido más fácil a la luz del sol.

El hotel se alzaba ante mí de manera rustica, entre y me acerque al muchacho atrás del mostrador.

-buenas noches- me saludo un muchacho de no más de 25 años con una sonrisa.

-buenas noches- intente devolverle la sonrisa y al parecer me había salido- ¿tiene disponible una habitación?- pregunte y observe como revisaba rápidamente unos papeles.

-sí, la numero 9 está disponible- me tendió unos papeles a firmar. Subí por el elevador hasta mi habitación, entre en ella, era pequeña pero acogedora, tan solo tenía una cama, un pequeño escritorio con una silla y una mesita de noche. Durante el viaje no había podido dormir ni un poco, así que tan solo mi cabeza toco la almohada quede completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8 AM a causa de una pesadilla, mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba en frio, sin pensarlo mucho me abrace el vientre, el sueño había sido terrible, mi padre me obligaba abortar y para hacerlo me amarraba a una cama, veía como me arrancaban la vida al tenerme de esa manera y sentir como me desgarraban por dentro al quitarme la razón de mi existencia. Lloré como nunca en la vida creí hacerlo, el dolor me quemaba por dentro, sentí como si todo fuera realidad, una pesadilla fría, amarga y vil, sé que mi sueño fue absurdo, mi padre jamás me dañaría de esa manera, pero las palabras y la petición que me hizo de deshacerme de mi hijo era algo que devoraba mis entrañas con fuego. Me levante, mis piernas temblaban y tuve que sostenerme de todo para poder llegar al baño, me lave la cara con el agua más fría, me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, ya no sabía qué hacer para detener este dolor, me ahogaba y consumía por dentro.

Después de 90 minutos encerrada, cambiando la temperatura del agua más fría a la más caliente para ver cuál de las dos lograba calmarme lo suficiente como para ponerme en pie, pude salir del baño, me vestí sin ver realmente que era lo que ponía, salí de mi habitación, ya no me importaba observarme en el espejo, sabía que el reflejo que me devolvería el cristal no sería de mi agrado, así que me evitaba el mal momento. Llegue a la recepción, pero en esta ocasión atendía una joven, tal vez de mi misma edad, su cabello rizado tapaba parte de su rostro.

-buenos días- me saludo con una sonrisa que trate de devolver.

-buenos días-

-¿necesita algo?- pregunto ella de manera atenta.

-pues la verdad, quería preguntarle si sabía de un lugar cerca donde desayunar- la verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero ya iba por más de 24 horas alimentándome con puros líquidos, y mi cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo.

-pues dos cuadras calle arriba hay un pequeño restaurante, pero si puedo ofrecerle mi opinión a una cuadra calle abajo hay una panadería que sirve un delicioso desayuno- me informo ella, en mi mente suponía el restaurante sería más caro y pues ahorita no estaba como para gastar mucho dinero.

-gracias por la información y me inclino más por la panadería, muchas gracias- me despedí de ella.

Camine la cuadra indicada y llegue a la panadería, el olor a pan recién salido del horno más café humeante me abrió el apetito inmediatamente, me senté en una mesa para una sola persona, realice mi pedido y en pocos minutos ya disfrutaba de un pan dulce y un café con poca azúcar, me gustaba sentir el sabor natural del café en la boca, aunque este fuera algo amargo.

-disculpe- interrumpí el camino de una de las meseras.

-¿se le ofrece algo más?- me pregunto con una sonrisa. De todas las muchachas de ese lugar era la más joven, no pasaba de los 17 años, su cabello castaño caía graciosamente en ondas y su piel morena combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos miel, siempre mostraba una cara amable, las demás se notaban un poco ariscas y sus sonrisas eran falsas.

-sí, ¿podría prestarme su diario local, por favor?-

-claro, en un momento se lo traigo- se fue detrás del mostrados- ahí está- me tendió el diario con la fecha de hoy.

-gracias-

-si se te ofrece algo más, tan solo háblame- observe la pequeña plaquita con su nombre, Melanie.

-gracias Melanie- y ella me dejo sola. Revise el diario en la parte de empleos, saque de mi bolso una libreta pequeña y un lapicero, anote los trabajos que me interesaban y en los cuales podría ser contratada. Pero como era domingo tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Consulte mi reloj, 12 de la tarde, como no tenía que hacer nada, decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de encerrarme en el hotel, donde sabía que mis fantasmas atacarían en mi momento de soledad.

_**Miércoles por la tarde.**_

Me senté en la banca de un parque, a causa del cielo gris y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían, no había muchas personas por el lugar. Me sentía ansiosa y angustiada a más no poder, la vida en soledad me ahogaba, era como ver a alguien gritar pero sin escuchar los gritos, realmente era desesperante. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi hermano, de seguro él ya se ha acabado las uñas por la desesperación, extrañaba a todos, a Seth, Jacob, Billy, Rebecca, Rachel y mis padres. Y a mí desesperación había que añadirle que desgraciadamente no había tenido suerte en ninguno de los lugares donde solicitaban, eso me hacía tachar los 6 trabajos de mi lista.

Me levante, gotitas de agua resbalaban por mi rostro, camine de nuevo hacia el hotel, en el camino encontré un restaurante que servía comida cacera, me detuve en ese lugar, mi estómago gruño en protesta por algo de comida. Al terminar, seguí mi camino de nuevo al hotel, entre saludando a la chica de la recepción, me encerré en mi habitación, encendí la pequeña televisión del lugar, buscando algo en que entretenerme hasta la hora de dormir, pero creo que el sueño me venció antes, porque no recuerdo en que momento caí completamente dormida, aun con la televisión encendida.

A la mañana siguiente se repite la rutina, me visto y salgo de mi habitación, antes de salir del hotel saludo a la recepcionista, camino una cuadra abajo y entro en la panadería, y como ya es costumbre el olor de ese lugar abre mi apetito inmediatamente.

-buenos días Leah- me saluda Melanie, que en un par de ocasiones se queda algunos minutos a conversar conmigo. Ella es una gran chica y me cae muy bien.

-buenos días Melanie- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿tuviste suerte con lo de tu trabajo?- me pregunto.

-no, y ya no sé qué hacer, necesito el trabajo, no puedo seguir viviendo en un hotel- le conteste casi llorosa por la frustración. Vi como tomaba asiento en la silla enfrente de mí, siempre lo hacía cuando la panadería no tenía mucha clientela.

-tal vez pueda ayudarte- empezó ella- mi tía, una señora ya mayor tiene una dulcería, por su edad ya no puede atenderla todo el tiempo y está solicitando a alguien, yo no puedo ayudarla, ya que tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la panadería, pero tal vez si te presento con ella, pueda darte el trabajo a ti-

-¿enserio? Oh, muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

-la paga no es mucha, pero tal vez mientras buscas algo más, te podría ser de mucha ayuda- me dijo ella y sonreí con esperanza, lo único que necesitaba era poder ahorrar para los gastos que se me venían encima.

-está bien, no te preocupes por eso, ¿me puedes dar la dirección?- le pregunte, quería lo más pronto posible ir allí y probar mi suerte.

-yo te llevo- dijo ella caminando al mostrador, se quitó su delantal- ahorita vengo, mamá- le dijo a su madre que tan solo asintió. Yo tan solo me despedí con una sonrisa y un ademan con la mano- no está lejos de aquí-

Caminamos como por diez minutos, ella me platicaba de su tía, me dijo que era una señora mayor muy dulce y amable, pero que no confiaba en nadie y por lo mismo nunca puso un cartel para solicitar a un empleado, pero que si le pidió a ella que le buscara a alguien de confianza.

-llegamos- me dijo abriendo la puerta, la campanilla sonó alegremente, la tienda era muy colorida y, por supuesto, estaba repleta de dulces, realmente alguien amable podría ser la dueña de aquel lugar tan lleno de vida- tía Lucy- escuche la voz de Melanie.

-Melanie, hola querida, ¿Cómo estás?- se acercó a nosotras una señora de aproximadamente 50 años, su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas, pero su sonrisa reflejaba mucha juventud.

-estoy muy bien tía, y usted ¿Cómo está?- le pregunto ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-muy bien, mi cielo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto ella observándome por encima del hombro de Melanie.

-ella es Leah… Leah ella es mi tía Lucy- me presento, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa extendiendo mi mano, pero me sorprendió que ella en vez de estréchamela, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-mucho gusto, Leah, que lindo nombre- me dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

- gracias y el gusto es mío señora- le conteste.

-veras tía, Leah es nueva en la ciudad, pues no tiene trabajo y en verdad lo necesita, pensé que tal vez tú podrías contratarla- ella me sonrió y asintió, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ella ya sabía todo sobre mí.

-claro, linda, pero tengo que decirte que la paga no es mucha- me dijo.

-no hay problema, lo que quiero es ahorrar y así poder buscar un lugar donde vivir, ya me canse de estar en el hotel- le dije y vi como su cara se mostraba horrorizada, como si la palabra hotel fuera una grosería.

-santo cielo, viviendo en un hotel, claro que no, tu mi niña no volverás a ese hotel- me dijo ella cogiéndome de las manos y haciéndome sentar en una silla.

-pero… pero no tengo a donde ir- le dije.

-por eso no te preocupes, pues arriba de este local tengo un departamento, no es muy grande, pero para ti sola será suficiente- me contesto ella y yo no sabía si podía explotar de felicidad, mi suerte está cambiando _"ya vez mi cielo, pronto estaremos fuera de ese hotel"_ pensé mientras disimuladamente tocaba mi vientre.

-¿está segura?- le pregunte, no podían culparme por no creer tanta suerte- no podría abusar-

-claro que sí, mi niña, es más, ven te lo mostrare- salimos del local, a lado de la entrada había una reja que daba a unas escaleras, subimos, la señora saco un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue una sala, pequeña, con unos muebles en color crema, las paredes en color azul y unos cuadros muy pintorescos de paisajes, recorrí la sala, todo estaba en orden y muy limpio, la sala estaba separada de la cocina por una puerta y a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a ella había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto la señora de manera divertida, quizás mi cara le hacía gracia.

-es precioso, pero enserio no podría aceptarla, esto es demasiado- le dije observando todo a mí alrededor.

-claro que sí la vas a aceptar…-

-pe… pero…-

-yo no puedo aceptar que sigas viviendo en un hotel- me dijo la señora Lucy cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos de color miel, el color era igual que los de Melanie.

-de acuerdo, pero le pagaré la renta- le dije, yo no podría abusar, suficiente era que me diera el trabajo de manera inmediata.

-de eso nada…- intente replicar- este departamento era de mi hija, yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, subir y bajar escaleras no es bueno para mi espalda. No lo utilizo, y me da pena que siempre este desocupado- argumento ella con una sonrisa que me pareció nostálgica- pero ven, tienes que ver las habitaciones- me tomo de la mano y me hizo caminar por el pasillo, habían tres puertas de madera blanca- este es el baño- me señalo la primera puerta- este es uno de los cuartos- dijo abriendo la puerta, el cuarto era pequeño, con paredes en color azul algo más pálido que el de la sala, estaba vació y bien iluminado a causa de una venta- lo puedes decorar a tu gusto, tal vez algún día te haga falta- no sabía porque, pero sentía que ella ya sabía lo de mi embarazo, disimuladamente cerré más mi abrigo- este es el único amueblado- dijo abriendo la última puerta, las paredes pintadas en un hermoso color crema, la cama matrimonial con una colcha de florecillas, con muchos cojines alrededor, el tocador en color chocolate era precioso y la ventana lucia unas cortinas de encaje en color rosa pálido, era perfecto y hermoso, simplemente me encantaba- si… si quieres también lo puedes cambiar- me dijo viendo el cuarto detalladamente.

-no, me encanta, es hermoso- le dije emocionada- pero insisto, no puedo aceptarlo-

-y yo no puedo permitir que una niña como tú viva sola en un hotel, me dejaría más tranquila saber que estas aquí, en un lugar seguro- me dijo ella agarrando mis manos y haciéndome sentar en la cama.

-en verdad señora, no puedo creer que usted sea tan buena con alguien que apenas acaba de conocer- una sonrisa de agradecimiento decoraba mi rostro, esto me estaba superando, ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de pedirme que me quedara o tan solo apoyarme.

-me alegra poder ayudarte, además sé que eres una persona buena, tu mirada me lo dice, no me preguntes cómo, pero yo sé que eres tierna, dulce, cariñosa y a la vez tienes un carácter muy fuerte- me dijo ella y mis ojos se inundaron con lágrimas de felicidad.

No me explicaba cómo, pero la señora Lucy era una de esas personas que con solo verla a los ojos se ganaba tu entera confianza, se veía que era buena y por alguna razón me sentía tan bien a su lado, era difícil de explicar.

-gracias, no sabe lo que ha hecho por mí, prometo no hacer que se arrepienta- le dije abrazándola y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, ella me devolvió el abrazo y acaricio mi cabello.

-sé que no me arrepentiré- me dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento me jure ser la mejor persona para no decepcionarla, yo no podría ver desaparecer ese brillo de confianza en esos ojos color miel- pero vamos, ya dejamos mucho tiempo sola a Melanie, y si no me equivoco, esa niña es muy traviesa- salimos de la habitación y vimos a Melanie en la cocina, preparando café, me sorprende que la despensa este surtida.

-hola, les prepare café- dijo mientras depositaba dos tazas en la mesa- ¿Y? ¿Siempre te quedaras?- pregunto de manera ansiosa.

-pues…- puse cara de pensativa y ella me veía de manera desesperada- sí, si me quedare- le dije y tuve que abrir los brazos para recibir el efusivo abrazo de Melanie, esto de ser abrazada cada rato me gustaba. Desde hace meses que no dejaba que nadie me tocara, aparte de mi hermano y Jake, mis padres jamás hicieron el intento de acercarse, tan solo me repetían que lo superara.

-ya, ya, niña la vas a lastimar- dijo Lucy bebiendo de su taza de café y dándome una mirada algo sospechosa, esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo- dijo mientras revisaba su reloj- sino, mamá se enojara- le dio un beso a su tía Lucy- me alegro tanto de que hayas aceptado, vendré a visitarte muy seguido- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-estaré muy feliz de que lo hagas- le dije con una sonrisa.

Melanie se retiró y yo me quede platicando con la señora. Después de eso me pidió, más bien me ordeno, que recogiera mis cosas del hotel y me quedara esa misma noche instalada en el departamento. _"ya vez mi amor, ya tengo trabajo y todo irá bien, te lo juro"._

-todo está saliendo bien, mi amor- acaricie mi vientre, ese noche ya me encontraba en la cama de aquel hermoso departamento- y te juro que seguiré buscando lo mejor para ti, te amo-

Lo único que empañaba mi día, era esta horrible soledad que me asechaba, en la tarde no lo sentí porque Melanie y la señora Lucy estaban a mi lado, pero ahora podía sentir como me rodeaba, como susurraba palabras crueles a mis oídos, como arrastraba los recuerdos de aquel hombre traicionero, de aquellos padres que renegaron de la razón de mi existencia, todo se mezclaba y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, y sabía que en el momento que cerrara los ojos las pesadillas iniciarían su función y yo quedaría atrapada en medio de ellas convirtiéndome en la protagonista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se merece un Review? =S

Espero que le haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.

En verdad disfruto mucho leer sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Bye. Cascabelita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente, un giro de 180°, un mes desde que vi la luz al final de ese túnel frio que se había convertido mi vida, desde que me enteré de la llegada del más grande amor de mi vida. Mi pequeña luz crece dentro de mí, me da mucho miedo, pero a la vez es mi mayor consuelo. Y las pesadillas poco a poco me abandonaron, ahora puedo ver hacia atrás sin que me duela tanto.

El trabajo en la tienda de dulces no es difícil. Me levanto temprano, limpio el local y como al medio día llega la señora Lucy hacerme compañía. Melanie me visita casi todas las tardes, y siempre la invito a cenar al igual que a la señora. Aun no puedo creer la suerte que me rodea, siento que de un momento despertare y volveré a la cruel realidad. Las atenciones de la señora Lucy me desconciertan, creo que ella sabe lo de mi embarazo, pero no se atreve a preguntarme y a mí me da miedo decirle, siento que me correrá, y me da pavor volverme a quedar sola.

Y a pesar de que todo va bien, que ahora tenía un lugar en donde quedarme, me había vuelto una chica nerviosa, no había tenido el valor para hablarle a mi hermano, no sabía porque me comportaba de esta manera, bueno, si lo sé, lo único que quería era arrancar los recuerdos de la gente de la reserva y más el recuerdo de Sam…, ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre completo sin derrumbarme, quería también de alguna manera quitar el recuerdo de las palabras de mis padres, pero tampoco quería borrar a mi hermano, a Jacob, sus hermanas o Billy. Pero los recuerdos eran tan pesados que me ahogaba.

Ahora me encontraba en la tienda, hacia una hora que habíamos cerrado, la señora Lucy acomodaba unas canastas llenas de chocolate con almendras, estaba muy concentrada pero puedo asegurar que no era en el trabajo que estaba ejerciendo, sus ojos preocupados y la mueca de sus labios me decía que estaba tratando de ocultar algo o simplemente no sabía que decir.

-¿mi niña?- desde que llegue ella me llamaba así, ya estaba acostumbrada, aparte de que me hacía sentir especial.

-¿si? ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella que está detrás del mostrador.

-yo… yo quería- ella nunca divagaba cuando tenía que hablar, esto no me estaba gustando y me estaba poniendo nerviosa- Leah ven acá- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en una pequeña mesa que había en el local. Ella ya tenía la tetera con té humeante y dos tazas.

-¿esta todo bien?- le pregunte mientras recibía mi taza de té. Vi cómo me observaba fijamente y en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras exactas para hablarme.

-Leah, mi niña, ¿Cuándo piensas ir al doctor?- me pregunto ella y yo me quede en las nubes con esa pregunta ¿doctor? ¿Por qué tendría que ir al doctor?, al menos que…

-¿doctor?- le pregunte era mejor aclarar las cosas antes de meterme ideas a la cabeza.

-sí, al doctor, en tu estado es necesario que te revises cada mes- me dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras bebía más de su té. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no había dudas, ella ya lo sabía, ella sabía lo de mi embarazo.

Me sentí como si hubiera traicionado su confianza, me sentí como si estuviera enfrente de los ojos de mi madre, estaba casi segura que me pediría que me fuera, y por alguna extraña razón me dolía horrores tener que alejarme de la señora Lucy, ella es tan buena.

-yo… yo, lo siento- le dije ya con las lágrimas mojando mis mejillas y baje la mirada apenada- me iré- le dije levantándome de la silla, me sentía nuevamente rechazada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Leah Clearwater?- me grito ella jalándome de las manos para que me sentara- y no sé porque te disculpas, yo tan solo te estoy diciendo que deberías ir al doctor- me dijo ella limpiando mis mejillas.

-yo… es que, pensé que me correría- le dije realmente avergonzada.

-¿y porque habría de hacerlo?- me dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

-pensé que no querría a una empleada embarazada- le susurre.

-ni niña, tu eres más que una empleada para mí y yo jamás podría juzgarte por traer al mundo una nueva vida- sus palabras me dieron justo en mis sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de no juzgarme y ahora una señora que apenas conozco se preocupa por mí- pero no llores, mi niña- sus palabras era dulces, maternales, ¿Por qué mi madre se comportó así? ¿Por qué a ella le gano el prejuicio y no su amor por mí?- dime, cielo, ¿Por qué lloras?- ella me abrazo y yo me tire al suelo colocando mi cabeza en su regazo y ella empezó acariciar mi cabello.

-lo que pasa- por fin había encontrado mi voz nuevamente- es que cuando mis padres se enteraron me pidieron que abortara, que esto tan solo arruinaría mi vida y si no lo hacía que me fuera de casa, y así lo hice- le explique.

-no puedo creer que tus padres te pidieran eso, pero sabes algo mi niña- levanto mi cara y ella nuevamente limpia mis mejillas- fuiste muy valiente decidir salvar la vida de tu bebé, tan solo aquellas que realmente serán unas excelentes madres escogen la vida de su hijo por encima de la propia-

-pues no sé si seré una buena madre, porque la verdad me da miedo, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que yo haré todo por él- le dije acariciando mi vientre que ya empezaba a mostrar una pequeñísima protuberancia.

-estoy segura de que así será, pero no debes de sufrir por eso, un bebé es lo más maravilloso del mundo y tu estas pasando por la mejor etapa de una mujer, ser madre es todo- me dijo de la manera más dulce.

-si tan solo mis padres pudieran entender eso, pero no, ellos tan solo me repitieron mil veces que les falle, que ya no era alguien decente, que esto no era más el error que arruinaría mi vida y por supuesto que la gente de la reserva no se podía enterar, como si fuera mi culpa, cuando yo tan solo me había entregado a ese hombre por amor, pero él, él me dejo por mi prima… y a mis padres eso no le importo, es más celebraron su unión, dejándome a mí a un lado con el dolor perforando mi pecho, recordándome, más bien gritándome que lo superara, como podía superarlo, yo lo amaba, él era mi vida- le dije y mi llanto se hizo más pesado, más profundo. La señora Lucy seguía acariciando mi cabello.

-¿él te dejo por tu prima?- me pregunto asombrada- ¿y tus padres lo aceptaron? ¿Y a ti te dejaron a un lado?- casi grito de manera indignada- no puedo creerlo, te debió doler mucho, mi niña-

-como no tiene idea- murmure en medio de un sollozo- le juro que me entregue a él pensando que nunca me dejaría, pensando que pronto nos casaríamos, yo lo amaba, pero después de entregarme a él, él me dejo por mi prima. Mis padres se pusieron felices de que eso pasara, y cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo… mi padre me golpeo, me humillo de la peor manera y me corrió de la casa, y mi mamá lo apoyo diciendo que mi bebé tan solo era un error, me recordaron del honor que perdí… si lo que perdí fue un amor, pero eso a ellos no les importo, tan solo pensaron en lo que la gente pensaría de mí- termine de decir, la señora me seguía acariciando el cabello y me susurraba palabras a mi oído. ¿Por qué mamá no se quedó a mi lado como ella? ¿Por qué prefirió a Emily en vez que su hija? Tantos porque y ninguno de ellos me será contestado.

-mi niña, ya no llores- me pidió ella y yo trate de componerme.

-es que duele mucho, las palabras me dolieron más que los golpes y mi madre, ella no me ayudo, rechazo a mi hijo sin conocerlo, es más creo que lo odian y eso me duele y me llena de rabia- le dije con voz ahogada.

-tranquila, ya no llores, yo estaré a tu lado- me dijo ella apartando mi cabello de la cara.

-lo siento- me disculpe.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por traer una vida al mundo? ¿Por sufrir como lo has hecho? ¿Por qué lloraste?- dijo limpiándome la cara.

-me disculpo por haber pensado que usted me correría, pero como habrá escuchado hasta mis propios padres me corrieron de casa, aun no puedo creer que alguien me esté apoyando apenas conociéndome- le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿quieres saber por qué te estoy apoyando?- me pregunto ella y yo tan solo asentí- yo tuve una hija, se parecía tanto a ti, su cabello era negro como una noche sin estrellas, su piel morena y sus ojos color almendra, su sonrisa era brillante- me empezó a contar ella, su mirada estaba perdida, enterrada en sus recuerdos- era una chica hermosa muy inteligente, bondadosa y alegre, pero si la hacías enojar era mejor atenerse a las consecuencia, ella era mi razón de ser, era mi vida entera. Pero hace 5 años el destino me la quito, me quito a mi princesa, ella contrajo leucemia y a sus cortos 19 años murió. Yo quede devastada, mi marido 5 años atrás había muerto y luego me quitan a mi única hija, ella era la que le daba sentido a mi existencia. Lo único que quería era irme con ellos, pero mi sobrina María, la madre de Melanie y la propia Melanie me ayudaron a reponerme. Melanie se convirtió en mi nueva luz de vida, pero aun así sentía que no era suficiente, aún tenía ese deseo de reunirme pronto con mi familia en el más allá. Pero cuando Melanie te trajo y vi el parecido con mi hija no dude en ayudarte, y no quiero que me mal intérpretes, no pienses que tan solo te ayudo por eso, algo dentro de mi volvió a vivir, en el físico te pareces mucho a ella, pero en el carácter son distintas, y lo que más me motivo ayudarte fueron tus ojos, tus ojos ocultaban tanta tristeza y acabo de descubrir la razón de cada una de ellas. Y apenas llegaste me di cuenta de tu embarazo, tan solo quería esperar para ver si me tenías confianza- me dijo con una mirada de reproche y yo baje la mirada apenada- lo único que quiero decirte mi niña, es que en tan poco tiempo llegue a quererte, y te lo vuelvo a repetir no pienses que es porque te pareces a mi hija, quiero que te quede muy claro que es por ti, yo quiero a Leah, a esa niña dulce que estos momento da todo por su hijo, y no quiero que te vuelvas a avergonzar de tu embarazo, no tienes por qué hacerlo, además yo estoy feliz de ser abuela, claro que si me lo permites- no pude más y la abrace,_ "vez mi amor, tendrás a la mejor abuela del mundo". _Era increíble que ella fuera capaz de demostrar el amor que a mi madre le falto en el momento más difícil de mi vida.

-claro que sí, que dichoso será mi hijo al tener una abuela como usted y yo también la quiero mucho- le dije en verdad muy feliz- lamento tanto lo de su hija, yo no lo sabía-

-no tenías como saberlo-

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- le dije

-claro que si mi niña-

-¿Cómo se llamaba su hija?- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Valentina, su nombre es Valentina- me dijo ella agarrando el pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello en forma de V.

-qué lindo nombre-

-gracias, pero ahora sí, a lo importante, ¿Cuándo vas a ir al doctor?- me dijo ella de manera seria.

Después de eso, ella misma programo una cita con el ginecólogo para el día siguiente, me alegraba y al mismo tiempo me daba tristeza ver como una desconocida se preocupaba por mí, cuando mi propia madre me rechazo. Ahora que mi embarazo estaba ya al descubierto me sentía más ligera, Melanie se había puesto muy feliz diciendo que ella sería la tía consentidora y la señora Lucy desde ese día se había proclamado la abuela y a mí eso me ponía muy feliz, me alegraba ver como mi hijo si contaría con mucho amor.

Tres días después de la conversación por fin tome el valor de hablarle a Seth, ya le conté todo, en donde vivía, en que trabajaba y, por supuesto, de las grandes personas que estaban en este momento a mi lado. Tuve que decirle durante una hora que yo estaba bien y que su sobrino crecía de manera excelente, y yo no pare de repetirle cuanto lo quería, que le extrañaba demasiado, que se portara bien y que por favor no le diera lata a Harry y a Sue. También le pedí que le diera un beso y un abrazo a Jacob por mí.

-hermanita, eso será muy raro, imagínate que me vean los chicos lanzándome a los brazos de Jacob mientras lo beso- me reí mucho con eso y tuve que aceptar que tenía razón, sería muy raro.

-tienes razón- le dije cuando termine de reírme- pero por favor dile que lo quiero y que lo extraño mucho, y dile que no sea tan impulsivo-

-ojala te haga caso, desde que te fuiste anda como deschavetado- me dijo él.

Después de eso, por fin mi vida tenía una nueva luz, ya no lo veía tan oscura, era como si ahora si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para salir adelante, para poder vivir plenamente la llegada de mi hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se merece un Review? =S

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.

En verdad disfruto mucho leer sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

By. Cascabelita


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimo día del año y lo quiero terminar dejando este capítulo a manos de mi hermoso Seth.

Quiero agradecer a esas personas que leen esta historia. Me encanta recibir sus comentarios, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo feliz que me hacen.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Bueno… A LEER.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7

Seth POV.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi hermana se fue. Me sentía mal no poder ayudarla, no estar a su lado, pero yo tengo la plena confianza de que ella hable pronto y Jacob se marche para ganar el amor de Leah, cuidarla y protegerla. Yo sé que él será el único que va a lograr a sacarla de esa tristeza donde la han sumido Sam, Harry y Sue.

Sí es increíble, pero yo no puedo seguir diciéndoles padres a esos seres que le exigieron a mi hermana que matara a su propio hijo, eso ante mis ojos es un crimen, una bajeza, es la peor blasfemia del mundo.

Desde que Leah se fue, Harry ya no es el de siempre. Ahora anda amargado, en ocasiones llega con el aliento apestando a alcohol, me duele ver como mi familia se desborona, pero más me duele es que digan que fue culpa de mi hermana, cuando fueron ellos mismos los que trajeron su infierno. El rostro de Sue gano 10 años en estas semanas, debajo de sus ojos se puede apreciar unas ojeras muy profundas, se ve demacrada, enferma. En ocasiones la escucho llorar por los rincones, sé que en el fondo se arrepiente de todas sus palabras, y a pesar de eso yo no quiero hablarle.

Sam, como me gustaría culpar a Sam por el sufrimiento de mi hermana, pero al estar en la comunicación mental sé que todavía él ama a Leah, y en esta situación no hay culpables, fue la maldita imprimación que lo obligo abandonar a mi hermana, pero aun así me revienta el hígado ver la sonrisa que se le tatúa en la cara cada vez que ve a Emily, su mirada de cachorro perdido cuando la observa a los ojos, pero lo que más me pudre es que nada de esto se lo merece mi fastidiosa prima. Emily, ella goza de que Leah se haya marchado, ella lo festeja, y lo peor de todo es que le vive diciendo a todo mundo que mi hermana es la culpable de sus marcas, cuando ya todos en la manada saben que fue por culpa de su terquedad, ¿pero quién de los chicos se va atrever a contradecir los alardes de la mujer de Sam?, si a ella con tan solo derramar tres lágrimas de cocodrilo provoca que Sam quiera matar a todo mundo. Maldita imprimación los deja ciegos, espero nunca imprimarme, o al menos que mi imprima sea una chica realmente buena.

Son las 5 de la tarde, me recargo en el marco de la puerta y veo a Sue lavar los trastes del almuerzo. A veces me dan ganas de abrazarla, para hacerle sentir mejor. Veo con angustia como se queda absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el paisaje que deja ver la ventana, una lágrima rueda en su mejilla y ella no hace nada por quitarla.

Sé que le duele que Leah no este, le duele saber que no va estar junto a ella cuando mi hermana sea madre, le duele ver su familia destrozada, le duele haber preferido su orgullo, le duele haberse puesto de lado de Harry, le duelen sus propias palabras y acciones, y le duele la última declaración de mi hermana. Porque ella sabe muy bien que Leah es rencorosa y no le perdonara tan fácil haber despreciado a su nieto, sabe que mi hermana no la dejara estar cerca de su hijo. Y eso la ha desbaratado.

Siento el celular vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de mi short, siempre lo traigo conmigo desde que Leah se fue. Veo la pantalla y el número es desconocido. Siento una alegría enorme, al pensar que puede ser ella.

-Hola-

-Hola, soy Leah- dice ella y realmente no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro.

-Leah, ¿Cómo estas hermanita?- le pregunto y observo como Sue me voltea a ver y en su mirada puedo apreciar una chispa de alegría.

-yo muy bien- me contesto y me tranquiliza escuchar su voz tan serena, tan alegre. Tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

-me alegro, ¿pero en verdad estas bien? ¿Mí sobrino está bien?- le pregunte. Cuando dije la palabra sobrino vi como a Sue se le resbalaba un vaso de las manos.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Leah.

-no fue nada, tan solo que se resbalo un vaso. Pero cuéntame, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿No te has sentido mal? ¿Mí sobrino se encuentra bien? ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ¿Tienes dinero? Sino yo te puedo enviar mis ahorros-

-Seth, respira- me dijo ella y la escuche reír. Eso me hacía sentir bien, su risa me da la tranquilidad de saber que está bien- estoy muy bien y ya tengo trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme-

-no me mientas-

-no te miento, estoy muy bien, trabajo en una tienda de dulces y la dueña de la tienda me dio alojamiento en el departamento que se encuentra arriba del local-

-me alegro de escuchar eso, ¿y mi sobrino?- volví a preguntar.

-tú sobrino crece de manera excelente- me dijo ella.

-¿va ser un niño o una niña?- no pude evitar la preguntar.

-aún no se puede saber- me respondió ella divertida- pero yo creo que será un niño-

-y dime ¿ya estas gordita?- la escuche reír.

-no, aun no se me ve-

-¿pero dónde estás?- le pregunte intrigado, buscando una hoja y un bolígrafo.

-estoy en Seattle-

-no muy lejos de aquí- le dije. Observo con una sonrisa como Sue estaba al pendiente de la conversación- y específicamente en donde-

-en la calle Madison, avenida 5th, cerca de la librería central- me contesto ella y yo rápidamente lo anote- no estás pensando en escaparte, ¿verdad?- pregunto ella en todo de regaño.

-claro que no hermanita, para eso espero estar de vacaciones- le dije.

-eso espero, aunque muero por verte, no quiero que molestes a Harry y a Sue, así que por favor pórtate bien- me pidió ella.

-yo siempre me porto bien- le dije con una sonrisa y la escuche reír.

-si como digas-

-oye, ¿vives sola?- le pregunte.

-sí, aunque todo el día me la paso acompañada por la señora Lucy y Melanie-

-¿y ellas quiénes son?-

-la señora Lucy es la dueña de la tienda, es una mujer muy buena y dulce, como me gustaría que la conocieras, ella es tan amable, sabe lo de mi embarazo y ya se proclamó abuela- soltó una risa baja- en verdad en tan poquito tiempo llegue a quererla- ha de ser en verdad una señora buena para que mi hermana diga que ya la quiere- Melanie es la sobrina de la señora Lucy, ella fue la que me presento a su tía, es una chica divertida y escandalosa, y ya se proclamó tía, en verdad me cae muy bien. Ellas dos me están apoyando en todo, la señora Lucy programo mis citas para el control durante mi embarazo, no sabes lo bien que se siente encontrar personas realmente así, sin pedir nada a cambio, apenas conociéndote te apoyan en todo- me dijo ella.

-me alegro, y claro que me encantaría conocer a la señora Lucy y a Melanie, por lo que me cuentas han de ser personas realmente buenas-

-son de lo mejor- exclamo ella- pero cuéntame ¿Cómo están Harry y Sue?-

-ellos están bien- no quise decir nada más y al parecer ella lo noto.

-¿y Jacob?-

-él está bien, te extraña, también Billy y las gemelas-

-yo también extraño a todos- dijo ella en un susurro- dale un abrazo y un beso a Jake de mi parte- pidió ella.

-hermanita, eso será muy raro, imagínate que me vean los chicos lanzándome a los brazos de Jacob mientras lo beso- la escuche reír.

-tienes razón- me contesto- pero por favor dile que lo quiero y que lo extraño mucho, y dile que no sea tan impulsivo-

-ojala te haga caso, desde que te fuiste anda como deschavetado- le respondí.

-¿y eso? ¿Por qué?- pregunto, era mejor callarme antes de decir otra confesión y Jacob terminara golpeándome.

-pues ya sabes, la manada lo estresa- me invente. Ya que desde que se fue Leah, Jacob ya casi ni se junta con la manada, bueno es mejor decir que con nadie.

Ella me conto de cómo había conocido a Melanie y a la señora Lucy, yo le conté varias anécdotas de la manada, siempre evitando mencionar a Sam y esquivando el comportamiento hostil que había tomado Jake.

-Seth, tengo que colgar, el crédito se me agota-

-de acuerdo, pero háblame pronto ¿quieres?- le pedí.

-lo hare, te lo prometo-

-te quiero-

-yo igual te quiero, salúdame a Billy y a las gemelas, por favor-

-claro que lo haré, cuídate y cuida a mi sobrino, y si algo sucede háblame inmediatamente- le dije esperando a que cumpliera con mi petición.

-así lo haré. Adiós, te amo- fue lo último que escuche antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

-yo también te amo hermanita- dije cerrando el teléfono.

-Seth- escuche la voz de Sue.

-¿sí?- le pregunte. Se frotaba las manos, signo de que estaba nerviosa.

-tu hermana ¿está bien?- pregunto ella y en sus ojos pude apreciar su preocupación.

-sí, ella está bien, encontró a personas realmente buenas que la apoyan en su embarazo, es más una de ellas ya se proclamó abuela del bebé de Leah. Y no sabes la alegría que me da saber que mi hermana está rodeada de personas así, personas que primero ven con amor, y no con orgullo y prejuicio- no pude evitar contestarle así. Vi como una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y rápidamente se la limpiaba.

-yo también me alegro- fue lo último que la escuche decir antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Jacob, ya que este se encuentra en un estado deprimente desde la partida de Leah.

Mientras corría a la playa, era más que obvio que ahí se encontraba Jake, sentía en mi pecho la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, saber que mi hermana estaba bien, que estaba en compañía de personas buenas y que pronto Jacob se reuniría con ella era algo que me hacía respirar tranquilo, aunque las ganas de ir a su lado no se me quitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se merece un Review? =S

Espero que le haya gustado y me dejen su opinión.

En verdad disfruto mucho leer sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Bye. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

POV. Jacob

¿Han pasado por ese estado de no sentir nada? ¿Qué tan solo ríes porque tu mente así lo dicta? ¿Qué lloras porque es lo único que tu corazón puede hacer? ¿Pero que al fin y al cabo no sientes nada? Pues así me siento desde que Leah se fue, siento que no hay nada, porque ella se llevó todo, ella se llevó las ganas de reír, de caminar, de correr, de respirar, se llevó mis ganas de vivir. El tiempo se pasa más lento, demostrándome así que no tengo escapatoria, que siempre el sol sale y tengo que vivir sin ella un día más, la luna me ve y alumbra con más fuerza la ausencia de ella, la estrella más brillante se parece a sus ojos y es ahí donde el cielo se hace testigo de una lágrima más. Observo la foto de ella una vez más y le digo a nadie.

-te voy a encontrar- y esa es la única frase que hace que me levante cada mañana.

Un mes, ya ha pasado un mes desde que mi Leah se había ido, un mes donde no se digna a mandar un mensaje o una llamada, un mes que las ansias se burbujeaban como lava en mi cuerpo, un mes donde no paraba ir día a día a casa de los Clearwater para saber si ya había hablado, donde lo único que quería era salir corriendo de la reservaba y buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras, y el único que me detenía de esa locura era Seth.

-Jacob, por favor, sé cómo te sientes, pero ella me prometió que hablaría y cuando lo haga nos dará su dirección, y ni yo ni nadie te va a detener- me dijo aquella madrugada que estaba decidido a irme, con una pequeña maleta en la mano y la decisión ya plantada en mi mente. Me di la vuelta lentamente y puede observar en sus ojos que él esperaba con la misma ansiedad que yo la llamada de aquella chica, que sin saberlo y proponerlo me tenía loco de amor por ella.

Los días pasaron, el no verla aumentaba cada día mi mal humor, todo me molestaba, las palabras de consuelo de mis hermanas, las palabras sobre la paciencia de Billy, ver la cara de perro de Harry me enfurecía y por eso trataba de mantenerme lo más alejado de él ya que si lo tenía podría matarlo con mis propias manos, me enojaba la cara de dolida que ponía Sue, no sé porque le duele cuando ella no hizo nada por detenerla.

Los chicos de la manada ya estaban más que hartos y prevenidos de mi cambio de humor, tan solo me hablaban para hacer las guardias, pero de ahí en fuera preferían estar a 100 metros lejos de mí, el único que se quedaba a mi lado era Seth. Sam por otro lado seguía empeñado en quitarme el puesto de Alfa, y cuando se enteró de la partida de Leah tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol y mi voz de mando para controlarlo, exigió saber el motivo por el que se fue, pero Seth y yo le ocultamos esa información. Y Harry y Sue no son tan tontos como para decirlo.

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la arena, en el mismo lugar donde ella me abrazo y lloro en mis brazos pidiéndome que le quitara ese dolor. Veo las olas y se ven peligrosas, azotan con gran estruendo en contra de la arena, sonrió, porque así es con ella entro en mi corazón, entro haciendo un gran escándalo, revolucionando todo a su paso, siendo el más dulce peligro, peligro que desbarato toda mi vida, haciéndome ver que lo desconocido puede ser hermoso y perfecto.

Quiero gritar, enojarme con ella por no decirme de su partida, no darme la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amo, no dejar que yo la abrazara y consolara, no dejarme entrar en su corazón, no permitirme enamorarla, apartarla del frio con mis brazos, cubrir sus heridas con mis besos. Se fue dejando un corazón latiendo lentamente gritando por una mirada más, una sonrisa dulce o un beso. Nada, simplemente se fue, sin percatarse que esto me dolería, que esto se iba a convertir en un infierno, nada de eso le importo. Quiero abrazarla y hacerle sentir todo la desesperación que esto me causa, quiero besar sus labios y sienta el amargo sabor de su abandono, quiero que vea la lágrima que rueda en mi mejilla y sepa que en ella hay tanto dolor. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero que vea la felicidad que me da encontrarla, que sienta el alivio de mi alma al verla, quiero tan solo verla, tenerla y no separarme de ella nunca más.

-Jacob- escucho la agitada voz de Seth, levanto la mano en señal de saludo, pero nunca aparto la mirada de las olas.

-Seth- le saludo cuando se sienta a mi lado, el chico respira agitadamente y aun así sonríe.

-ella...- las palabras no le salen a causa de la carrera- ella… llamo-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?- le pregunto poniéndole toda mi atención.

-sí, me acaba de hablar…-

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?- le pregunte desesperado.

-sí, Jake, tranquilo, ella me dijo que está muy bien, que encontró personas realmente buenas que las están apoyando- me conto él, y por primera vez desde hace un mes pude respirar tranquilo.

-¿Dónde está, Seth?- le pregunte, inmediatamente recogería mis cosas y la iría a buscar.

-se encuentra en Seattle- no queda muy lejos, por fin, por fin volvería a ver a mi Leah- hey, ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta cuando de un salto me levanto de la arena.

-¿A dónde crees? Voy a ir a buscarla-

-Jacob, a estas horas ya no hay ningún bus disponible- me contesto él- además ella me pidió que no fueras tan impulsivo-

-¿te pregunto por mí?- una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios ante esa posibilidad.

-obviamente, me dijo que te extraña y que te… quiere- soltó mi futuro cuñado de manera incomoda- bueno pues, ya quita esa cara de idiota que me da miedo y coraje, recuerda que soy su hermano y soy muy celoso- me dijo él molesto.

-¿qué cara quieres que ponga?, si tu hermana dijo que me quiere- le dije realmente feliz- yo voy hacer que me ame- le dije muy seguro.

-bueno, bueno, ve aquí está su dirección, como te lo prometí, ni yo ni nadie te va a detener de ir a buscarla-

-Cómo si alguien me lo pudiera prohibir- le dije sosteniendo el papel en donde estaba escrito la dirección.

-supongo que mañana te iras- afirmo él.

-obviamente-

-me gustaría ir contigo, pero le prometí a Leah que no le daría problemas a Harry y Sue, y no creo que ellos me den permiso de ver a mi hermana, la única manera seria escaparme, pero eso sería meterse en problemas y mi hermana me mataría- me dijo el chico derrotado. Él al igual que yo se muere por ver a Leah.

-Seth, tranquilo, ya casi saldrás de vacaciones, yo me encargo de que Billy convenza a Harry para que te deje salir conmigo e iremos a ver a tu hermana- trate de subirles los ánimos y al parecer lo logre porque sonrió débilmente.

-cuídala Jacob, y trata de hacer que se olvide de tanto dolor, cúrala, yo sé que tú lo vas a lograr- me dijo él. Y ese voto de confianza no lo iba a traicionar, yo curaría a Leah aunque tenga que morir en el intento, pero yo lo lograría.

-te juro que hare todo los que este en mis manos- le respondí- ahora vamos- me observo de manera confundida.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a reunir a la manada-

-¿para qué?- empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

-pues necesito dejar a alguien a cargo, yo me voy a ir y no sé para cuando regrese- le conteste. Tome el teléfono y les marque a los chicos para que vinieran inmediatamente.

-¿y a quien dejaras en el puesto?- pregunte él cuando solté el teléfono.

-Billy yo ya habíamos hablado de eso y él cree que lo mejor será dejar a Sam- su cara de torno sería y molesta- sé que no te agrada, pero de todos es el más maduro. No te preocupes Seth, tratare que no te afecte. Es más ¿te gustaría salirte de la manada por un tiempo hasta que yo regrese?- él se lo pensó, pero al final negó.

-no creo que sea bueno relevarme de mis obligaciones, estaré bien te lo prometo- me contesto él con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo- los chicos llegaron y todos nos encaminamos al pequeño claro cerca de la casa, los chicos cuchichiaban entre ellos- bueno los llame por algo muy importante. La cosa esta así, mañana me voy a ir, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero para lo que estamos aquí es porque necesito dejar a alguien al mando mientras yo no esté aquí-

-¿pero a dónde vas?- pregunto Jared.

-es algo personal- fue toda mi explicación, me acerque a Sam- ¿te gustaría estar a cargo mientras yo regrese?- le pregunte y sus ojos brillaban emocionados, yo sé que lo que más quería era ser el alfa, pero eso no lo obtendría, sería mi remplazo por un tiempo hasta que yo vuelva con el amor de mi vida.

-sí- fue su seca respuesta.

-de acuerdo, chicos él será su alfa HASTA QUE YO VUELA- remarque las últimas palabras, no quería que realmente creyera que esto era definitivo. Los chicos tan solo asintieron, algunos con indiferencia y otros un tanto molestos- una cosa más, como ultima orden de alfa, Seth tendrá la guardia de la mañana tan solo los fines de semana y lo hará solo, ¿Está bien?- Seth tan solo asintió muy feliz- de ahí en fuera Sam los va a organizar.

El sol ni siquiera había tocado el cielo, cuando yo con maleta en mano salía a buscar a la chica que me robo el corazón. Billy por supuesto quería detenerme, pero una mirada le basto para saber que aunque pasara un tornado o la reserva se prendiera en llamas yo me iría a buscar a Leah, mis hermanas están contentas con mi decisión, empezaron a decir que era un príncipe en busca de su princesa, sí que estaban locas. Seth me acompaño a la parada del bus y me pidió nuevamente que cuidara a su hermana y si algo le pasara que lo llamara inmediatamente.

Ahora me encuentro en un autobús, con las ansias de llegar lo antes posible, ver a Leah y encerrarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Ya casi se acerca el momento donde Leah y Jacob se reencuentre.**

**¿Creen que se merece un Review? =S**

**Gracias por leer.**

**By. Cascabelita **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Leah POV.

Era viernes y como ya era costumbres Lucy, como insistía en que la llamara, y Melanie se quedaban a cenar en el departamento, entre las tres preparábamos la cena, y la noche pasaba entre conversaciones, la mayoría de ellas eran sobre mi bebé.

-¿y ya pensaste en un nombre?- pregunto Melanie mientras repartía la tarta de peras que trajo de la panadería.

-la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Henry- sonreí mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-¿y si es niña?- me pregunto la señora Lucy mientras bebía de su té.

-yo… yo quería, claro si no lo molesta… pues, no sé cómo decirle- ella me veía de manera confundida entre tanta palabrería sin sentido de mi parte.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto ella preocupada.

-yo quería- respire profundamente- saber si me dejaría ponerle de nombre Valentina si es una niña- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- discúlpeme si le molesta- le dije realmente preocupada por haberla herido de alguna manera.

-mi niña, como podría molestarme- ella embozo una enorme sonrisa- yo estaría encantada de que así se llamara mi nieta- me abrazo con fuerzas. Vi a Melanie secarse una lágrima con disimulo.

Terminando el postre ellas se despidieron, yo me di una ducha para después terminar de lavar los trastes de la cena. Estaba recogiendo la mesa cuando unos golpes en la puerta me asustaron un poco, vi el reloj y eran las 10 de la noche, ¿Quién podría tocar a esta hora?, me acerque a la puerta y de manera lenta gire la perilla.

No lo podía creer, él, él estaba ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta con una maleta en la mano, con esa gran sonrisa, sonrisa que alejaba mis malos momentos, el chico que estuvo a mi lado en el peor momento de mi vida, mi mejor amigo. Mis lágrimas se colaron en mis ojos y sin poder ni querer evitarlo me arroje a sus brazos.

-Jacob- susurre, no lo podía creer, él estaba aquí, abrazándome fuertemente. Mis lágrimas mojaron su chaqueta negra- te extrañe- le dije. Yo sabía que él era fuerte, pero nunca imagine que tanto, aun sin despegarse de mí, acomodo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno me levanto para poder caminar adentro del departamento y con la punta del zapato cerró la puerta.

-yo también te extrañe- dijo él besando mi frente varias veces- ¿Cómo te atreviste a irte sin decirme nada?- me reprocho él y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho, apretándome más a él, en un intento de disculpa.

-lo siento- le dije y me separe de él. Él no sabía de mi embarazo así que me cerré la bata para que no viera mi pequeño vientre. Aunque le había prometido a la señora Lucy no avergonzarme de mi embarazo.

-hey ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto él levantando mi rostro con sus dedos. Instintivamente cerré más mi bata, pero él se dio cuenta de ese detalle, con suavidad aparto mis manos de mi vientre y poso la suya. Una lágrima cayo al darme cuenta que él lo sabía, él sabía lo de mi embarazo y por un momento sentí vergüenza- no entiendo porque lloras, deberías estar feliz- me acaricio él vientre con mucha dulzura y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se arrodillo ante mí y beso de manera delicada mi vientre.

-Jake- le dije arrojándome nuevamente a sus brazos cuando él se levantó, mis lágrimas caían y no podía detenerlas.

-no tienes ideas de cuanto te extrañe- me dijo él mientras besaba mi cabeza- pero ya no llores, por favor- su voz era suave y su mirada mostraba cariño pero aun así era penetrante.

-ya no lo hare- le dije limpiándome la cara- perdona, no te he ofrecido nada ¿quieres cenar?- no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando su estómago rugió con fuerzas. Sonreí, así era, siempre tenía hambre. Fui a la cocina y le serví un gran plato de carne con una buena ración de ensalada- aquí tienes- le dije poniendo el plato en la mesa. Él se sentó y empezó a devorar la comida, yo le hice compañía mientras conversábamos de todo.

-no me mal interpretes ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le pregunte cuando se tomaba lo último de su vaso.

-¿tú que crees?- me dedico una sonrisa- estoy aquí por ti, estaba muy preocupado- yo le sonreí agradecida.

-¿y cómo está mi hermano?- le pregunte.

-tú hermano está bien, te extraña mucho, al igual que mis hermanas y mi padre- me conto él

-yo igual les extraño mucho- suspire.

- así, Seth ya entro en fase- no lo podía creer, mi pequeño hermano ya era un lobo.

-¿enserio? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-desde el día en que te fuiste-

-¿pero qué paso? Se supone que no debería ser siendo tan joven- le pregunte preocupada.

-nosotros nos transformamos por un descontrol de emociones, aquel día en que te fuiste tu hermano estaba triste, preocupado y desesperado por tu partida pero de igual manera estaba enojado, furioso y dolido con tus padres, eso provoco que entrara en fase- me explico él. Ahora me sentía como la peor hermana del mundo, mi pequeño Seth, se transformó por emociones que yo le provoque.

-entonces fue mi culpa-

-no, Leah, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, sus genes lobeznos iban a despertar, no fue tu culpa- dijo tomando mis manos.

Después de la cena nos sentamos en el sillón, él me tenía abrazada con fuerzas y yo me sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos, su calidez me encantaba. Él empezó a contarme de los otros chicos que habían despertado sus genes lobeznos, me conto sobre que la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, Isabella Swam, estaba de novia con un vampiro del clan Cullen. Yo le conté sobre mi trabajo en la dulcería, la señora Lucy y Melanie, que hasta ahora se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, que ellas dos me apoyaban en todo.

-Leah ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada?- yo me recosté en su pecho y después de suspirar le conteste.

-porque me sentía rechazada- fue fácil y a la vez difícil tomar la decisión de abandonar todo aquello que me hacía daño, pero aun así me dolió tener que dejar a mis padre y mi pequeño hermano, ¿pero que más podía hacer si mi padre me estaba obligando a deshacerme de mi hijo?.

- y pensaste que yo me iba a alejar de tu lado- exclamo él un poco molesto y en su pecho escuche un pequeño gruñido.

-no, no es eso, simplemente que sentí vergüenza- le confesé el sentimiento que me embargaba aquel día que me fui de Forks.

El silencio nos rodeó, pero era un silencio cómodo, y estar entre sus brazos era como sentirme nuevamente en mi hogar, era como volver a esos días donde lo único que importaba era la lealtad, la felicidad y el cariño.

-¿Leah?- rompió el silencio su voz.

-¿sí?-

-¿no te gustaría volver a Forks, conmigo?- yo me tense ante esta pregunta. Volver a ese lugar donde los recuerdos amargos ocupan cada rincón, volver a ver a Sam, a mis padres, después de todo lo que mi hicieron, es como desenterrar el cadáver de cada ilusión asesinada por ellos, era como abrir nuevamente la herida y ponerle sal.

-no, no quiero regresar a ese lugar, no tengo la fuerza ni el valor para volver, no todavía, tal vez más adelante lo hare- dijo un poco dudosa ante mis últimas palabras.

-pero…

-no, por favor, no insistas, no me obligues a regresar a ese infierno- le pedí de manera suplicante.

-de acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo depositando un beso en mi frente-no sabes cuánto me dolió tu partida- dijo él mientras reforzaba el agarre de su abrazo.

-¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, Jake?- le pregunte realmente curiosa, sí, yo sabía que él se iba a preocupar, pero le hubiera sido más fácil que me llamara ¿no?

-¿quieres conocer la verdad?-

-dímela Jacob- me levante para poder verlo directo a la cara.

-tal vez no sea el mejor momento Leah- dijo él esquivando mi mirada, pero aun así no me soltaba.

-quiero saberlo- exclame más curiosa.

-es bajo tus propios riesgos- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Leah, yo… lo que pasa es que, desde hace un tiempo, como te digo- su voz se notaba desesperada. Y después de lanzar un suspiro volvió a hablar- promete que diga lo que diga, no dejaras de ser mi amiga-

-no podría alejarme de ti aunque me obligaran, te quiero demasiado como para no verte nunca más- le dije besando su mejilla.

-ese es el problema Leah, yo no te quiero- esas palabras provocaron una punzada en el pecho que me dejo sin respiración y como si él lo supiera me abrazo más fuerte- yo sé que no es el mejor momento, que no es justo de mi parte, y que tal vez tu no lo entiendas. Tal vez creas que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, pero no es así-

-Jake ¿Qué pasa?- le dije y mis ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas.

-Leah, yo estoy enamorado de ti- mis ojos se abrieron en todo lo que da- Leah, yo te amo, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad, es todo lo que estoy pidiendo- me aleje de él y sus ojos café se entristecieron por esa acción. Los minutos pasaban y de mi boca no salía ni una silaba- di algo por favor-

-Jake, me has dejado sin palabras, no sé qué decirte, nunca había pasado por mi cabeza que tu sintieras algo por mí… ¿desde cuándo sientes eso?-pregunte con temor.

-desde hace unos años- cada silaba iba impregnada por sinceridad.

-pero yo… estaba con…-

-sí, tú estabas con Sam y yo me conforme con ser tu amigo tan solo- contesto él con voz pausada bajando la mirada.

-yo lo siento- le dije tomando sus manos, no quería que se sintiera rechazado- esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Yo… yo no estoy bien, tú sabes todo lo que he pasado, aún estoy muy lastimada-

-tan sola dame la oportunidad de curarte- me acerque a él, enterré mi cara en su cuello y él me rodeo con sus grandes brazos. No sé porque pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Jacob, sin una razón que mi cerebro pudiera procesar no podía alejarme de él.

- no creo que sea justo para ti, yo no creo que merezcas a alguien tan destruida como yo- de alguna manera quería que entrara en razón.

-te amo, y lo único que quiero es una oportunidad- nos acostamos en el sofá y no pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar sobre su pecho, ¿porque yo no podía darme una oportunidad?, Sam me había dejado, sí es cierto, fue por una leyenda, fue por una magia antigua, pero aun así me dejo, y al parecer a él no le dolió.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que todavía la herida estaba muy fresca. ¿Jacob será el indicado para curarme? No lo sé.

-pero...-

-tan solo dime que me darás una oportunidad y te prometo no arruinarlo-

-no lo sé- le murmure- estoy muy herida y tengo miedo-

-Leah, mírame- me pidió él, alce el rostro y me di cuenta que también él dejaba caer lágrimas- yo sé por lo que pasaste, yo sé cuánto te hirieron, porque tu dolor es el mío, sé cuánto sufriste, pero también sé que yo nunca te hare daño, no podría hacerlo, sería como arrancarme el corazón y acabar con mi vida, déjame acercarme, déjame curarte, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, yo quiero estar a tu lado para sanarte, no temas, yo me entregare a ti sin condiciones. Todo el dolor que viviste no volverán, yo me encargare de arrancar todo el sufrimiento, y viviré tan solo por ti, prometo hacerte olvidar, ahora mírame y ve que no miento, confía en mí. Te hare olvidar y será como la primera vez… porque yo te amo- me abrace a él con más fuerza. Tenía miedo, Sam había prometido amarme por el resto de mi vida y ahora me encuentro rota por él. ¿Cómo confiar?, si en cualquier momento una leyenda puede arrancarme la vida de raíz.

-tengo miedo- murmure viéndolo a los ojos.

-no temas, yo te protegeré- me dijo él con voz quebrada- tan solo dame una oportunidad y yo te amare por el resto de mi vida- en sus ojos existía la promesa de un mejor mañana. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, su corazón latía alocadamente.

-Jake, yo estoy embaraza- le dije, tal vez se le había olvidado ese detalle.

-dame la oportunidad de amarte y ser el padre de tu hijo- levante el rostro y con la mirada más dulce y la sonrisa más sincera supe que él quería a mi hijo.

-¿y que pasara cuando llegue la ideal para ti?- la imprimación podía arrebatármelo si yo me dejo llevar y sufrir dos veces por lo mismo no podría soportarlo.

-no te preocupes por eso, la ideal está aquí, entre mis brazos- beso mi frente.

-¿pero la imprimación?-

-la imprimación no atrapa al alfa, yo elijo a mi pareja, a la mujer que quiero amar, y esa mujer eres tu Leah, te amo, dime que si por favor-

-¿es enserio?- le pregunte sorprendida por esa parte de la leyenda.

-sí, yo domino al lobo dentro de mí, además tengo que decirte que el lobo está muy feliz con la decisión- soltó una risa suave- ¿entonces qué dices?

-lo intentare- le susurre, no estaba lista aun para dar un paso, cuando siento que estoy seca por dentro.

-es todo lo que necesito, gracias- dijo él abrazándome con fuerzas.

Después de eso nos quedamos abrazados por un buen rato, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, una vocecita en lo más profundo de me raciocinio susurraba que este era mi lugar, que aquí pertenecía, pero como hacerle caso cuando últimamente toda mi vida se había vuelto un caos, así que lo mejor sería silenciar esa voz y liberarla cuando volviera a tomar las riendas de mi vida completamente.

Estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir un poco culpable, ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien como yo? Él siendo tan dulce, tierno y cariñoso, enamorado de una chica seria, dura y sarcástica, y lo peor del caso, que ahora se encuentra destrozada, marcando líneas en su vida para salir adelante, creando salvavidas para sobrevivir. Definitivamente él no se merecía a alguien como yo o tal vez él pudiera rescatarme, tan solo el tiempo lo diría, además debo reconocer que Jake era un chico encantador, dulce, tierno, pero a la vez es fuerte, independiente, inteligente, y no puedo negar que me gustaba su forma de ser.

-prometo no hacerte daño- le dije antes de caer completamente dormida y con una sensación de paz que hace mucho no tenía.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir caricias en mi cabello y sutiles besos en mi frente, abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en la sala y no estaba precisamente sobre el cómodo sofá. Levante la cara y una hermosa sonrisa me dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-buenos días- me dijo él.

-buenos días- me quite de arriba de él- perdona por quedarme arriba de ti, de seguro que no has dormido nada bien.

-que va, dormí excelente- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

-quieres desayunar- él tan solo asintió- entonces apurémonos, ya es tarde y tengo que abrir la tienda- salí corriendo al baño y tome una ducha rápida, me arregle y salí a hacerle el desayuno- ve a arreglarte, mientras hago el desayuno-

-como usted ordene- me contesto él. Creí que después de la conversación de ayer nuestra relación sería incomoda, pero era todo lo contrario, me sentía tan a gusto el tenerlo aquí conmigo, ahora lo único que queda era como darle la noticia a la señora Lucy sobre mi visita inesperada.

-¿en qué piensas?- me saco de mis pensamientos de manera sorpresiva mientras servía dos tazas de café.

-en cómo decirle a la señora Lucy sobre tu llegada- le explique.

-tú crees que no acepte que un hombre viva aquí contigo- me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara que provoco un sonrojo extremo en mis mejillas.

-tal vez no lo acepte, llame a la policía y ni creas que iré a sacarte- le conteste.

Bajamos y abrí la tienda, es obvio que por más que le pedí que descansara un rato más él no me hizo caso.

-wow, el sueño de todo niño- soltó él viendo toda la cantidad de dulces que había en el lugar- o de Seth, seguro sería feliz aquí-

-como me gustaría verlo- le dije mientras empezaba a limpiar el mostrador y colocaba algunas bolsas rellenas de chocolate en los estantes.

-no te preocupes, ya casi sale de vacaciones y yo lo voy a traer con la ayuda de Billy- le sonreí agradecida. Pasamos la mañana arreglando la tienda, atendiendo algunos clientes o simplemente conversando. Jacob era capaz de hacerme reír todo el día, ¿será tan fácil enamorarme de él?, no lo sé, pero de que lo quiero lo quiero.

11:45 AM, esa es la hora que llega siempre la señora Lucy, estaba un poco nerviosa.

La campanilla sonó y por la puerta entro la señora Lucy con una sonrisa dulce.

-buenos días mi niña- saludo ella mientras se acercaba a mí.

-buenos días- la salude con un beso en la mejilla y su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a Jake.

-y este chico tan guapo ¿Quién es?- pregunto con una sonrisa y vi como Jacob le devolvía el gesto.

-él es Jacob… Jacob ella es la señora Lucy- los presente. Jake se acercó para estrechar su mano, pero como ya me lo imaginaba ella lo abrazo y beso su mejilla.

-es un gusto Jacob, tú eres el amigo de Leah, ella siempre habla de ti y de su hermano Seth- Jake me envió una sonrisa pícara haciendo que yo me sonrojada, gire para ver a Lucy quien sonreía encantada sobre este hecho- así, me puedes llamar Lucy-

-el gusto es mío Lucy, Leah también me ha hablado de usted- dijo Jacob, y rápidamente los tres empezamos a conversar. Hasta que dos horas después la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa y la voz de Melanie se escuchó por toda la tienda.

-LEAH- grito.

-Mel ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte en verdad asusta.

-ve lo que le compre a mi sobrino- dijo ella emocionada entregándome una bolsa de regalo color azul.

-Mel, gracias, pero no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera-

-sí, sí como digas- dijo ella quitándole importancia mientras que con la mirada me insistía para que abriera la bolsa y así lo hice encontrándome en el interior un hermoso trajecito de color amarillo, realmente precioso, este era el primer regalo para mi bebé y tenía ganas de llorar- ¿no te gusto?- pregunto ella un poco triste.

-no, no, me encanto, solo que este es el primer regalo para mi bebé y me siento muy feliz- le dije mientras la abrazaba- es realmente hermoso, gracias, Melanie- ella sonrió feliz.

-me alegro, lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo-

-gracias… ¿pero no deberías estar en la panadería?- le pregunte mientras me secaba dos lágrimas que habían caído.

-no, mi mamá me dio la tarde libre y pues decidí pasarla contigo, claro sino te molesta-

-pero que dices niña tonta, me encanta que estés aquí… pero ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- la jale de la mano para que caminara- Melanie te presento a Jacob, Jacob esta escandalosa es Melanie- ella me envió una mirada molesta mientras Jake sonreía divertido, los dos se saludaron.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas y conversaciones, los únicos que me hacían falta eran Seth, Billy, Rebecca y Rachel, y mis padres, seriamos una gran familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sí, por fin se reencontraron. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ahí abajito pueden dejar su comentario diciendo que tal les pareció.**

**Espero con ansían su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo (que espero no tardar mucho y poder publicar esta misma semana =S…) **

**By. Cascabelita **


End file.
